


Nocturnal Animals

by FreezeLemon



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon
Summary: 這裡的Owlman是Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths﹝正義聯盟：兩個地球的危機﹞裡的不是New52出現的那個其他人跟故事背景混了New52跟動畫本篇無CP有點悶，因為男主1跟男主2都很悶
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Utraman/Owlman
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

是夜，他被身邊傳來瑣碎聲響吵醒，轉過身抬起沉重的眼皮，發現身旁那個本該熟睡的人，現在正躡手躡腳的爬下床。

出聲問：「你在做什麼？」

突如其來的聲音讓眼前的人嚇了一跳，他轉過頭笑著說：「我想去林子裡探險，一起？」

應該要阻止的，因為夜很深，而現在是該睡覺的時間，夜裡的樹林很危險，但是知道那個人的好奇心如果沒被滿足，就算這次阻止了，下次還是會偷偷跑去，而且會更小心不讓任何人知道。

他起身跟著下床穿上鞋，那個跟自己有著相同面孔的孩子迫不期待跑過來拉著他的手，兩個人小心翼翼的打開房門，他們先探頭察看，確定走廊沒有人後，盡可能放輕腳步快速穿過，雀躍的步下樓梯，對著深鎖的大門鼓搗一陣後才打開它，終於看見期待的已久的森林，一個人放開握著的手，率先跑到森林的入口，另一個趕緊跟前上去重新握住另一隻手，一起沿著小徑往更深處走去。

夜很深，周圍充滿著妖異的影子，形狀各異的樹木，藉著黑夜成了魔鬼，還有輕的像是在呼喚著的風聲在耳邊響起。他們沒有光源，只有點點月光從樹林的縫隙間落下，但是好奇跟興奮的心情埋沒了恐懼，忘記應該要對漆黑的樹林害怕，這個平日被禁止的地方，一直帶給他們無限的想像空間，讓人更想一探究竟，這是當初下禁令的人沒能料到的！

四周裡靜悄悄地，大部分樹林的住民都已經安睡，地上盤根錯節的樹根迫使他們必須手腳並用的前進，踩過枯枝落葉的聲音迴盪在枝葉間特別清晰。

忽然，樹梢傳來奇怪的叫聲響徹整個森林，他們停下腳步，不害怕，是好奇什麼樣的動物會在這時候還清醒著？他們張大眼睛四處張望著想找到那個發出叫聲的動物，再一次清晰的叫聲引他抬頭，忽然在樹枝間出現一雙巨大、彷彿可以看透人心的眼睛，直直的瞪著他……

※ ※ ※

意識還在模糊時，就感覺到身體各處傳來鈍痛，要不是早已習慣疼痛，他一定會以為自己是痛醒的，不過其實還在可以忍受的範圍內，睜開眼，他試著移動手腳，但是一動就會拉扯傷口加劇疼痛，在目前情勢不明的狀況他決定還是先繼續躺著。

只轉動頭部的環顧四周，房間內充滿巴洛克風格的擺飾，華麗的傢俱還有身上柔軟舒適的織物，他可以肯定這些都是高級品甚至還有一些歷史，看來他不是回到過去，就是被富有的人撿回家，當然也不排除可能是被變態監禁。

在很久以前他也曾睡在這種房間，那時候身邊總跟著一個有著與他相同面孔的人，兩個人總是相依而睡，因為他們都怕黑，但他是哥哥要保護弟弟，所以他不曾說過他也害怕，反過來還安慰弟弟，哄他睡覺。

開門聲，打斷他的回憶，走進房間的人有一張懷念的臉，讓他訝意…

那個人走近後對著床上的人揚起熟悉的微笑：「原來你醒了，還好嗎，Master Thomas？」

「很好，只是傷口有點痛。」一般人認為的劇痛，被Thomas形容成一點痛。

Alfred完全不意外這一位把身上多處瘀青、擦傷、骨頭裂掉…不當一回事。

「你知道我，但我不認為你是我認識的Alfred，是Bruce告訴你的？」Thomas想起打過照面的Batman。

「就算Master Bruce沒有告訴我，我也能猜到，畢竟喜歡半夜打扮成怪物出去嚇人的人可不太多，而且你們長得一模一樣。」

Thomas盯著Alfred的臉看，想找出一絲警戒或是掩飾、隱藏的情緒，卻一無所獲。

「如果你對於自己為什麼在這裡有疑問可以跟Master Bruce一起討論，或者Mr. Fox也可以。」Alfred頓了一下，不知道是開玩笑還是認真的說：「如果想詢問Mr. Luthor最好先跟Master Bruce告知一下。」

看著沉默的Thomas，Alfred用禮貌但卻帶著一些強硬的口氣說：「離用餐還有些時間，要先吃點東西嗎？你已經錯過好幾餐了。」

「麻煩了。」Thomas順從的點頭，讓熟悉另一位的Alfred有點驚訝。

離開房間沒多久Alfred就端了一份餐點回來，是一個簡單的三明治跟一碗熱湯，本來Thomas沒感覺餓，但是聞到食物的香氣，他才發現他真的餓了。

「先喝湯墊胃。」Alfred把湯跟湯匙交到Thomas手中。

看起來是普通的濃湯，但是香氣很濃郁，Thomas試了下溫度後，才謹慎的喝一小口，味道出乎意料的好，他沒喝過這麼好喝的湯，Thomas不確定是因為他錯過好幾餐，還是因為Alfred廚藝很好。

Thomas三兩口就把湯喝完，三明治的味道他也很喜歡。

Alfred一直盯著Thomas確保他把所有的東西都吃完後，才離開。

接下來的幾天，Thomas幾乎都是在床上渡過，一部分是因為身上的傷，另一部分也是補眠，也許不管哪個世界只要是Wayne都喜歡在夜間工作，甚至是超時工作。

這樣合作的傷患，想必讓Alfred很滿意，每次送餐Thomas都可以感覺他心情很好，他不在意Thomas幾乎整天都在睡覺，這樣也有利傷勢恢復，只要Thomas正常吃三餐Alfred就心滿意足了。

※ ※ ※

持續待在房間的日子很無聊，Thomas已經補足睡眠，沒有辦法再睡下去，身上的傷勢也恢復到可以下床地步，當然不是說身上還帶著血淋淋的傷口他就不會想下床。

他花了一個早上在房間裡尋找自己被監禁的跡象，他仔細檢查過門窗上面都沒有被加工的痕跡，地毯式搜索過整個房間，確定連個針孔攝影機或竊聽器都沒有，他只好相信這屋子的主人沒有任何限制或監控他行動的意圖，連Alfred送飯時都沒有明示或暗示什麼，既然他是自由的，那他就不客氣了。

Thomas在屋子裡到處溜達，大宅裡走廊的擺飾、裝潢，窗戶外的花園，原本想跟記憶中做比較，卻發現無從比較起，兒時的記憶太遙遠又模糊，印象最深的只有那張跟自己極為相似的面孔。

這裡的房間不少，不過大多被鎖住，因為屋子裡的住戶並不多，用不到那麼多房間，從有印象以來Thomas不曾記得屋子有真正的充滿人，很難想像全盛時期的Wayne家真的有需要這麼多房間嗎？過大的房子，只是讓小孩子有更大的遊戲空間而已，就算多數房間都被鎖住，對孩子來說還是很大，小時候他們最常做的事情就是玩躲貓貓，讓大人傷透腦筋的到處找人…。

走到記憶中那扇門外，Thomas壓了下把手發現門沒鎖，就直接把門推開。

這個房間應該跟記憶中相似，雖然也可能是想像跟記憶混淆，它的確該是這個模樣，柔軟的地毯、實木製成上了年紀的書桌、幾面的落地玻璃拼成一扇大窗、佔滿整面牆的書櫃、佈滿剩餘牆面的畫像跟相片……掛在正中央的那張全家福畫像，吸引了他的目光。

時間停留在作畫的那一刻，畫裡的小孩約六、七歲笑的很開心，身後的雙親也帶著溫柔的表情，曾經他的世界也有一幅這樣的畫，同樣的面孔、相去不遠的年齡，只是畫中的多了一個孩子，像複製品一樣有兩個同樣面孔的孩子，不過那張畫可能已經不存在了。

旁邊有一幅新的全家福，時間看起來離現在不遠，當家的主人坐在正中央，管家盡責的站在他的左後方，三個孩子按照年齡大小排序，畫面的最左邊的是隻大丹狗，依他看過資料他知道，畫上少了一個人，也許當時那孩子鬧彆扭不想回來？

其他的生活照，大多是這個家還幸福的時候留下的，很多照片的主角是當時還天真無邪的孩子，有一些雙親一起入鏡的，偶爾管家也跟著入鏡。

這世界只有遭遇不幸的Bruce Wayne，他沒有一個叫Thomas的雙胞胎兄弟…。

Wayne宅的藏書量很驚人，從佔據超過一面牆的書櫃可以看出來，這歸咎於Wayne家族歷史久遠，但當家的主人們也都很愛書，除了原有的書外，都會努力增加書的數量，一些擁有歷史意義的書，會不定時被捐出去，只留下主人感興趣的書，以免宅邸被書淹沒。現在書櫃裡的書，明顯分成兩類，一部份被頻繁的翻閱，一部份純收藏，常常被翻閱的那部份類型很廣泛，從自然科學、應用科學到社會科學跟語文類、心理學相關書籍都有，而收藏的那一部份都是醫學相關書籍。

在Thomas的印象裡，他的世界沒有收藏這類的書，書櫃裡只有大量的罪犯資料跟案件簡報，那些連成人都沒興趣，所以沒有人知道他其實看過一部分，Bruce只知道Thomas會看一些他覺得很無聊的書。

Batman跟Owlman的分歧點，也許更早就開始了。

咖！書房的門被推開，剛剛在畫中看到的小孩探頭進書房，「父親？」

那張跟他父親相同的臉疑惑的看著他。

小孩更疑惑，他走進房間認真的打量眼前的人，過了一小段時間他才想起，家裡有個客人，據說跟他父親長的一模一樣，「Thomas？」

「你好，Damian。」無須猜測，Thomas知道這個最年幼的孩子。

Damian沒有回應，他帶著警戒的神情環顧整個房間。

知道他在看什麼，Thomas隨手從書架上拿了一本書翻閱，「你放心，我什麼都沒有動，特別是那座鐘。」這些話沒讓Damian放下戒心，不過Thomas不在意，他想起Damian進房間的目的，「你找Bruce？他不在這裡。」

沒理會Damian戒心，Thomas把快速翻閱後的書放回，再拿下一本書翻閱後，又放回去，再拿下一本，他重複著同樣的動作。

Thomas的舉動引起Damian的好奇心，他走近Thomas旁邊，看著他手上的書，「你在找什麼？」

「我想應該跟你一樣。」Thomas頓了一下，「…找Bruce。」

「人不會在書裡。」Damian跟著一同翻找著書。

「對，但是看過的書、做的筆記，會留下痕跡，人們會把心情跟想法會留在這裡。」Thomas低下頭看著Damian問：「你了解Bruce多少？」

「最了解父親的人是Alfred，你應該去問他。」Damian把手中的書放回書架。

「是嗎？但是你眼中的Bruce跟Alfred的不一樣。」Thomas只是低頭翻看手中的書。

「你想要了解他？」

「我只是好奇…」

Damian盯著Thomas看了一會，發現後者沒有繼續開口的意圖，就轉身離開書房，留下Thomas一個人。

沒有注意到時間，Thomas翻過一本又一本的書，他把感興趣的放在身邊，其餘的放回架上，站累了就直接坐在書前面的地板。

不知道過了多久，突然其來的聲音，把Thomas的思緒從書中拉出來。

「Master Thomas，原來你在這裡！我剛剛在你的房間找不到人。」Alfred推開門，走到坐在書架前的Thomas前方，「既然你已經可以下床，那就請一起到餐廳吃飯吧。」

沒給拒絕的機會，Alfred拿起堆在Thomas身旁的那疊書，一一放回原位，然後留下一句：「大家在樓下等你。」就離開了。

Thomas只好也放回手上的書，跟著Alfred的腳步離開。

推開餐廳的門，裡面已經有兩個人就坐了，在主位的人看著Alfred把人帶到他的右手邊的座位後離開。

兩個面容極為相似的人，第一次脫下面具，真正的面對面，坐在另一邊的Damian發現沒有人打算主動開口，視線輪流兩人間來回打量，但這份沉默一直到Alfred推著餐車回來後才被打破。

把餐點擺好後Alfred退到一旁等著有人叫喚時替他服務。

「Alfred，一起坐下來用餐。」坐在主位上的Bruce開口。

「Master Bruce這不符合禮儀。」

「沒有客人，就跟往常一樣，沒有人需要你服務。」這屋子早就沒有主僕，Alfred是家人，只在有客人的時候會做做樣子。

不知道是不是Damian的錯覺，聽到那句〝沒有客人〞似乎讓Alfred的心情不錯。

Alfred拿著他的餐點從廚房回來後，在餐桌旁坐下，發現沒有人打算開動，「各位今天的餐點味道我覺得還不錯，也符合你們的口味，我也沒有往食物下毒的理由，是有其他的部分讓你們擔心嗎？」

「沒有，我相信你的手藝跟往常一樣好。」Bruce這時候才拿起餐具開始用餐，Thomas和Damian也跟著一起。

通常他們吃飯的時候，都會聊聊生活中的瑣事，但是這次沒任何人開口。Alfred不是主要開口的人，他只有在他想的時候展現一下他的幽默感。Bruce跟Damian會聊一些功課或夜晚的活動，也許是剛剛已經聊過了，所以兩個人都沒有開口，而Thomas像是心情還不錯的樣子，用良好的餐桌禮儀，細嚼慢嚥的消滅面前的食物。整個餐廳只有刀叉的聲響。

所有人都用完餐後，Alfred收拾完桌上的餐具後離開，Thomas跟著他起身打算離開。

「等一下，有幾件事要先說清楚，Thomas Wayne。」Bruce出聲阻止Thomas的腳步。

Thomas停下腳步，重新坐回位置上，他揚起嘴角，帶著嘲弄跟好奇看著Bruce，「請說，Bruce Wayne。」

「只要你在這宅邸裡，我不會監視、監聽或限制你的行動，除非你想離開這裡。」Bruce用冷淡的口氣說。

聽到Bruce的話Thomas笑得更開，「我以為你比較想把我關進Arkham？」

「你目前在這裡沒有任何犯罪紀錄。」所以Batman想把Owlman關進Arkham也沒辦法，「但我不容許任何人破壞Gotham的秩序。」

「我希望Gotham越亂越好。」Thomas站起來，離開前他拋下一句：「不過我對你的Gotham沒興趣，我暫時也沒有想去哪。」

就像Thomas自己宣稱的那樣，他沒有任何離開或犯罪的意圖，接下來的日子他把大部分的時間都花在書房裡，似乎是打算把裡面所有的藏書都翻過一遍，少數的時候他會在宅邸裡到處溜達，除了那些私人房間外，其他好像都進去參觀過，連掃具間跟倉庫他也沒放過，Alfred更曾在花園裡的角落看到一隻懶洋洋的貓頭鷹在睡覺。


	2. Chapter 2

鈴聲響了好一陣子，從睡眠中被吵醒的Thomas這時候才意識到原來他的枕邊有一支電話，在這房間住的這些日子，他從來沒發現那隻電話的存在，在這裡他沒有人可以聯絡，也沒有人會找他，所以到底為什麼電話會響？而且外面的天未亮他很肯定現在還是半夜。在疑惑的這段時間鈴聲還是鍥而不捨繼續響，他只好把電話接起來。

『Sir不好意思把你吵醒了，有緊事，可以請你過來Batcave幫個忙嗎？』Alfred的聲音在電話裡響起。

半夜會有什麼事？雖然疑惑，但Thomas還是說：「好，我馬上過去。」掛掉後他才想到，之前Bruce沒有提過Batcave是不是包含在宅邸裡面…

走到書房那座鐘前面，Thomas想起他忘了問鐘上的指針該撥到哪個時間，兩個世界的相似度有精準到連時間都是一模一樣嗎？他伸手剛碰到指針，還來不及撥，鐘就讓開了。

「Master Thomas請過來這邊。」Alfred的聲音裡從洞的那一頭傳來，還混了碰撞聲。

Thomas跟著聲音走過去，看到Damian跟Alfred正在努力嘗試壓制手術檯上的人。

「Master Thomas請幫我壓住Sir。」Alfred示意Thomas到他旁邊來。

手術檯上Batman的頭套已經被拿下來了，少了白色護目鏡的藍色眼珠沒有焦距，呼吸很急促，臉上全是冷汗、灰塵跟血跡的混合，身上的制服多處破損，四肢抽搐的幾乎要痙攣。

「發生什麼事了？」Thomas接手Alfred的工作後，後者立刻拿出拘束帶把掙扎的人綑住。

Alfred把Bruce身上七零八落的裝備脫下來，抽一些血放進儀器做化驗，「Master Damian，我也想知道。」

Damian看了 Thomas一眼後，對著Alfred說：「我們跟監了好幾個星期的毒品交易在今天收網，抓人的時候，Batman被噴了奇怪的液體，像是新型的恐懼毒氣，我們試了腰包裡的解藥，但是效果有限。」

「我知道了，Master Damian你先打理一下自己吧」Alfred把醫藥箱拿給Damian，「Sir這邊我會處理。」

Damian點頭，他身上沒什麼傷也沒有吸入毒氣，可以自己處理。

從準備的醫療用品中Thomas拿出鎮定劑跟肌肉鬆弛劑遞給Alfred，後者接過藥品後，直接往Bruce身上施打，藥劑全部沒入體內後，手術檯上的人才靜下來。

全身掃描顯示躺著的那個人身上有多處的傷痕，還有輕度的腦震盪，血淋淋的那部分Alfred正在處理，還有很多舊傷，Thomas不意外發現Batman的傷疤比Owlman更多，他們都有堅持，都以身為人類為榮，但是Owlman做事更狠，從不留情。

把自己打理好後，Damian回到手術檯邊和Thomas一起協助Alfred處理Bruce的傷勢。

直到連一小塊破皮都上好藥後，Alfred放下手上的器具，拿起儀器上剛出爐的血液報告，現在才是麻煩的開始，受傷什麼的他都可以處理，但是中毒部分他不懂，Fox也不擅長，唯一最了解的人正躺在手術檯上，但是現在多了一個人。

「Master Thomas毒物的部分你懂多少？」Alfred把報告交給Thomas。

「電腦可以借一下嗎？」沒有直接回答Thomas翻看手上的報告，把Bruce剛剛的臨床表現註記在報告上。

「沒有問題。」Alfred把人帶到電腦旁後，就隨Thomas任意使用電腦，自己則去打掃遺留下來的混亂。

Damian站在電腦旁看著Thomas流暢的使用電腦，就像他是主人一樣，資料放在哪裡他都一清二楚。

Thomas先把新的資料建檔，跟舊的進行交叉比對，最後在手上報告空白處寫上幾種藥物組合，「這裡有多少藥物？」

「有一些。」Damian轉身告訴Thomas放藥劑的櫃子，後者熟練的翻找藥物，Damian問：「你好像很熟悉？」

「製作這些的人叫Scarecrow是嗎？」Thomas挑出他需要的部分，開始調製藥品，「在我的世界，這是我的工作，我很樂於用這些藥物控制別人。」

Thomas提醒Damian眼前的人是十惡不赦的惡人，在前者要把完成品拿給Alfred時，Damian擋在他前面。

「你放心，我還不想被Justice League找麻煩。」繞過Damian，Thomas把手中的藥劑交給背對他們的Alfred。

「解毒劑完成了！？」Alfred很驚訝Thomas居然這麼快就完成了。

「不，這不算解毒劑，它沒有副作用，但是效果不會太好。」以Thomas的習慣，最好是對新型的毒氣再更深入的分析、模擬，解毒劑也需要先進行動物實驗，但是這樣需要不少時間，所以他先造出較安全的藥劑。

「Alfred！他不可以相信！」Damian無法相信Alfred會這麼輕易就給予Thomas信任。

「為什麼不呢？Master Damian，就算Owlman也沒有辦法用這管藥劑毀滅世界的。」Damian還是一臉不認同，Alfred又說：「如果Master Thomas真的不可相信，那Sir不會讓他留在這裡。」

「我很懷疑，Alfred。」Thomas毫不在乎這兩個人正在討論是否要信任他，「Bruce把我留在這裡，只是怕我又去毀滅世界，順便毀了Gotham。」

沒有同意Thomas的話，Alfred反問：「但是，你現在沒有這麼做的理由，不是嗎？」

對於Alfred的問題，Thomas不置可否。

※ ※ ※

床上的人如意料中的發燒了，Thomas從Alfred準備的東西裡拿出冰枕放在Bruce的頭下，順便把快沒有的點滴液換上新的一瓶。

本來Thomas是打算忙完後回去繼續睡，但是當他協助Alfred把人抬上樓後，後者把Damian趕回房後說：Master Thomas你應該不會讓我這老人家來守夜吧？

然後Alfred拿來一些可能會使用的東西，交代了注意事項後就離開了，甚至還貼心的準備了毯子。

Thomas沒有太多睡意，一晚沒睡對他來說從來都不算什麼，但是看顧病人是很無聊的一件事，Thomas只好勉強自己在椅子上小睡一下。

聽到摩擦的聲音，發現床上的人正在掙扎著起身，Thomas壓下吊著點滴的那隻手，不讓他施力，把人扶起來，讓Bruce靠坐在床頭。

「水…」Bruce的聲音因為乾涸而沙啞。

倒了杯水，Thomas回到床邊餵Bruce喝下，「有比較好嗎？」

耳邊意料外的聲音讓Bruce吃驚，他抬頭看著Thomas，「Alfred呢？」

「他在休息。」Thomas晃了晃手中的空杯，「還要嗎？」

「好。」Bruce盯著Thomas倒水，這次後者沒有再餵他，只把水交到他手上。

水喝光後，Bruce把空杯還給Thomas，後者隨手擺在旁邊的矮櫃，「會頭暈、頭痛嗎？」

「不會。」他沒忘記稍早夜巡遇到的事，「你製作了解毒劑？」

「不是解毒劑，這只能抑制症狀，加強代謝毒氣，你最好天亮後再驗一下血。」稱不上關心，Thomas只是提醒。

Bruce應了聲表示他知道。

「要去廁所嗎？」

沒有回答，但Bruce翻開棉被打算自己下床，卻因為雙腿有些無力而踉蹌，Thomas伸手向前抓住即將跌倒的人。

「我扶你過去。」Thomas一隻手推著點滴架，一隻手抓著Bruce，往房間裡的盥洗室走。他把人放在門口，沒跟著進去，留在外面等待。

出來後，Bruce拒絕Thomas的幫助，他腳步已經穩了，所以自己推著點滴架走回床邊。

似乎不打算繼續休息，Bruce坐在床緣望著還未亮的窗外，跟在他後面的Thomas，強勢的把人壓躺在床上。

「你在發燒，應該要休息。」沒給拒絕的機會，Thomas用棉被把人包好。

「我沒有睡意。」雖然沒有反抗Thomas的舉動，但是Bruce沒有闔上眼，兩顆眼睛直直瞪著天花板。

「需要我唱搖籃曲還是說睡前故事？」Thomas問。

Bruce一臉〝你在說笑嗎？〞的表情瞪著Thomas。

「我真的會。」Thomas認真的說。

「不需要。」沒理會Thomas為什麼會唱搖籃曲、說睡前故事，Bruce閉上眼睛。

目的達成了，Thomas坐回椅子上。

他就這樣看著床上那個跟他有同樣面孔的人。他曾想過，是不是有一個世界Bruce跟Thomas都活下來，甚至母親也沒有事，四個人過著幸福美滿的日子。又或者有個世界活下來的人是Bruce，他的哥哥跟母親留在那個巷子，但是他沒有被帶走，被父親養大，那樣的Bruce會成為怎樣的人？但是當Justice League出現時，他才知道原來還有個世界只有Bruce Wayne，被留在巷子裡的是父母，讓管家撫養長大後，走入黑暗用自己的方式貫徹正義。

窗外的天空還未亮，但開始出現鳥鳴了。

「父親會以你為榮的。」Thomas看著床上的人，壓低聲音說。

※ ※ ※

站在主臥室門口，Thomas聽到門的另一端有一些爭辯聲，他想問Alfred新的血液報告，但是找遍屋裡內外都找不到人，只剩下這間還沒有找過。Thomas思考了一下到底要進去，還是等Alfred出來。考慮到Alfred可能從早上他回房休息後，就一直照顧著傷患到現在，Thomas還是決定進去，順便接手Alfred的工作。

敲了兩聲門，裡面傳來「請進。」的聲音。

Thomas一進門就看到Alfred跟另一個人站在床邊看著他進來。

「這是Mr. Fox。」Alfred指著身旁的人，然後轉頭對Lucius說：「這是我跟你提過的。」

Lucius驚訝的看著Thomas的臉，「真的完全一模一樣。」

「我的傷勢並沒有很嚴重，可以出席。」打斷Lucius的驚訝，坐在床上的Bruce依舊堅持他的意見。

「Master Bruce，Mr. Fox已經說過，這個會議你沒有出席也無妨。」Lucius跟在Alfred的話後面附和。

「Lucius你不是一直都希望我多去公司，尤其是去參加會議。」進攻Alfred失敗，Bruce目標轉為Lucius。

「當然，但是你受傷了，要多休息！」Lucius知道Bruce為了支持他，一直都盡可能親自出席會議，只是不懂為什麼在受傷後還要堅持親自到場，當然他跟Alfred兩個人可以攔下Bruce，但Bruce肯定會不高興。

「Sir，只要Bruce Wayne出席會議就夠了？不需要對會議發表意見？」Alfred意有所指的問。

「當然。」表面上Bruce參加會議都在打瞌睡了，當然其實他不會真的睡著，他會留意有問題的部分，再私下跟Lucius討論。

「那讓Master Thomas代勞如何？」Alfred的發言，把因為事不關己也插不上話，而稍為神遊的Thomas拉回神，「反正兩位的長相完全相同，而且Master Thomas一定能勝任」

Bruce瞇起眼睛盯著Alfred的表情，想找出一絲開玩笑的意思卻失敗。

Lucius沒有打算質疑，雖然聽說過Owlman的事跡，但是讓Thomas代替Bruce出席是Alfred的意見。

Alfred的話讓Thomas愣了一下，眼神環顧面前這三個人一遍後才說：「我是無所謂，但是…」他意有所指的看著神色複雜的Bruce。

Bruce試圖用眼神跟Alfred對峙，卻無效，最後他放棄似的妥協說：「可以，但是我要全程監控。」

會議不需要監控，是參加會議的人需要。

事情定下後，忙碌的Lucius隨即表示要回公司，離開前還說晚點會把需要的資料寄電子郵件過來。Alfred也因為要幫Bruce拿一些東西而離開，房間只剩兩個人。

Bruce先開口，用不容質疑的口吻說：「Lucius會來接你到公司，你不可以隨便離開。」

「如果我想離開，他們攔不住我。」聽到Bruce的話，Thomas笑了，Owlman的實力彼此心知肚明。

「你一旦離開，Justice League會追緝你！」Bruce瞇起眼睛看著Thomas。

「當然，你的朋友們一定會幫忙，但是你確定他們有辦法抓到我？」Batman跟Owlman就像硬幣一樣是兩面一體，Batman會什麼Owlman也會，甚至可能更精通。Batman是如何在一群擁有超能力的人裡立足，Owlman跟他一樣，「如果你親自追緝或許還有一些機會，不過在你休養的這段時間就夠做很多事了。」

Thomas說的事實，所以Bruce反問：「那你為什麼不現在離開？」

「世界最偉大的偵探，你覺得呢…」

門忽然敲了兩聲，打斷兩個人的交鋒，Alfred拿了一台平板電腦跟一個黑色的小盒子，他把平板交給Thomas，盒子則拿給床上的Bruce。

Alfred幫Thomas把平板上的資料調出來，「這是Wayne公司的員工資料，雖然〝Bruce Wayne〞除了美女外，幾乎都不認得，但是為了預防萬一你還是看一下。」

Bruce打開Alfred拿來的盒子，裡面是一隻高級男錶，仔細檢查了手錶後，他抓著正看著平板的Thomas的手，不說一聲就把手錶套上。

Thomas打量了一下手上那隻做工精細，雖然看不出品牌，但肯定不是凡品的手錶，「我猜，這上面有竊聽器跟定位器，為我量身訂製的嗎？」

沒有回答Thomas的問題，Bruce只說：「你若拔下那隻手錶，我會知道。」

「喔。」應了聲表示知道後，Thomas滿感興趣的翻看著手錶，大有想把手錶拆解看裡面構造的意思。

Bruce盯著Thomas想從他的舉動看出一些端倪。

「Sir你不跟Master Thomas說一下怎麼樣扮演〝Bruce Wayne〞嗎？」Alfred打斷Bruce的思考。

「不需要。」Bruce躺回床上，把棉被拉好，不理會其他人。

Alfred看向演員，Thomas聳聳肩說：「既然他讓我任意發揮，那我就隨意吧。」

掛名是Bruce Wayne，本人都不在意其他人如何扮演他了，那也不需要別人多嘴，Alfred點頭，「會議是明天早上，現在Sir就先麻煩你照顧了。」

「嗯。」看到Alfred打算離開房間，Thomas想起他的最初目的，「Alfred新的血液檢查報告如何？」

「毒素排得差不多了，看起來也沒有副作用，我也在裡面放了一份。」Alfred指了指Thomas手中的平板電腦，「Sir就麻煩你了。」Thomas表示沒問題後，Alfred就離開房間。

門剛關上，Bruce立刻說：「你可以走了。」

「我答應Alfred會照顧你。」沒理會Bruce的驅逐令，Thomas自顧自的坐上床邊的椅子，低頭看平板的資料。

「不需要。」Bruce再次拒絕，但是依舊被忽視，他看著Thomas的臉用冷硬的口氣說：「我不是你的兄弟。」

Thomas終於抬起頭，他看了一下Bruce的臉說：「事實上，我的兄弟比你可愛多了。」然後繼續低頭看資料。

兩個人沉默了一會兒。

「如果可以的話，我想借用Batcave的電腦，雖然我已經把解藥的配方放在電腦裡，但是最好要做幾次實驗比較保險。」Thomas盯著螢幕說。

「Alfred會讓你進去。」沒有同意或拒絕，Bruce知道Alfred對Thomas的態度。

「嗯。」


	3. Chapter 3

次日，Alfred來到Thomas的房間時，他人已經醒了。

也許是少了夜間活動的關係，Thomas來到這裡後的作息都很正常，可以感覺到Alfred很開心這屋子終於有人作息正常了。

「衣服。」Alfred把已經搭配好的衣服遞給Thomas。

翻看手中的西裝，Thomas有個疑問：「Alfred這都是Bruce的衣服嗎？」這些日子他都是直接拿衣櫥的居家服來穿，沒想過那是誰的衣服。

「是的，Sir有很多未穿過的新衣，我擅自拿一些過來。」Thomas一邊換衣服，Alfred一邊幫他整理，「這次來不及，以後會幫你準備一些訂製的衣服。」

「不用，這樣就好了。」換好衣服後，Thomas彎下腰讓Alfred幫他打理頭髮。

Thomas從穿衣鏡裡看到自己的裝扮，除了比較正式外，跟他以前的穿著沒什麼兩樣。

「如果沒有事先跟Lucius說，他也分辨不出來吧。」Alfred感嘆，因為知道兩個人很像，所以他幫Thomas準備的衣服是Bruce不常穿的款式，再加上他們的作息跟活動範圍錯開，Alfred不曾認錯人過，Damian也只有最初的那一次。現在Thomas刻意做跟Bruce一樣的打扮，如果神情又相同，那真的無法分辨。

「不，我們只有外表相像。」Thomas否認。

下樓後，Thomas發現已經到了的Lucius很悠哉的在吃早餐，他很確定時間已經在遲到邊緣。

「遲到很正常嗎？」Thomas一起坐下來，享受Alfred準備的精緻早餐。

「對Mr. Wayne來說很正常。」Lucius優雅的把口中的食物吞下後，才開口。

「對Mr. Fox來說遲到也很正常嗎？」Thomas疑惑的問。

「Mr. Fox被Mr. Wayne牽連而遲到很正常。」Lucius得意的說。

「晚些到，可以免去一些麻煩的部分，減少曝光的機會。」Alfred替兩個人再添滿杯中的咖啡。

既然大家都這樣說了，所以Thomas也秉持著良好教養的細嚼慢嚥。

※ ※ ※

Lucius開車，但Thomas沒有在後座，他選擇坐副駕駛座，這是他來到這世界後第一次踏出Wayne宅，他滿好奇這世界的Gotham會是什麼模樣，但是從窗外的風景看起來，兩個世界的Gotham其實差不多，但是這世界掛著Wayne的建築物比另一個世界多。

「Wayne集團很大？」Thomas問身旁的Wayne集團的CEO。

「不夠大的話是支撐不起Gotham跟Batman的。」Lucius說：「Bruce沒花心思擴張，不然會更大。」清楚Thomas知道Bruce真正在意的，所以他沒解釋。

這個會議完全沒有〝Bruce Wayne〞開口的需要，進公司後Thomas除了一開始跟樓下櫃檯的接待人員拋媚眼外，還有完全不內疚地跟等了他們好一陣子的其他人道聲早安後，一坐上他的位置就開始打瞌睡。而走在他前面的Lucius還像真有一回事的滿臉壓抑的怒氣。

會議結束後，直到最後一個人收拾好器材離開，Thomas才起身，還真的伸了個懶腰。

「所以Mr. Wayne有什麼指教呢？」Lucius回到他的辦公桌位置。

「我以為我只是來走過場而已，所以我也要參予這些？還是說Wayne企業也屬於我？」Thomas走到落地窗前，「如果是這樣，我可以要這房間當我的辦公室嗎？我喜歡這裡的視野。」他站在玻璃邊轉頭看著Lucius。

「可以，都送你吧，我一直很想退休，聽Alfred說義大利的Florence不錯，終於可以去渡假了。」像是Thomas的話正中下懷一樣，Lucius把他退休後計畫都說出來了。

「我不認為這種事會是我說了算。」Thomas盯著Lucius的臉，想確定他是開玩笑還是認真。

「當然是你說了算Mr. Wayne，只要你想沒有人可以分辨你跟Bruce的差別。」Lucius說得像Bruce Wayne的一切，Thomas可以任意拿走那樣。

「取代Bruce Wayne我沒有興趣。」Thomas冷淡的說。

「我相信。」Lucius挺直腰，看著Thomas的眼睛問：「那麼你想要什麼？」

「我什麼都不想要。」

「是嗎？我覺得你有想要些什麼。」不知道為什麼Thomas的模樣讓Lucius笑了，他說：「不然你不會留在這裡。」

沒有回話，Thomas沉默的看著Lucius。

不在意Thomas的態度，Lucius說下去，「可以幫個忙嗎？我希望你可以幫忙分攤一下我這老人的工作Mr. Wayne。」

「我不了解這間公司的運作」雖然這樣說，但是Thomas還是走了過去。

「我可以教你。」

Lucius拉張椅子到身邊示意Thomas坐下，然後開始跟他解說公司的營運項目、財務、利潤、內部狀況…，完全沒有保留，甚至連應用科技部門〝失竊〞的技術與保險公司理賠。

「為什麼連這些都要跟我說？」電腦上的資料，是不可以見人的那種，不是一般公司的內幕交易或逃漏稅那種小事，而是跟Batman相關的品項。

「因為你可以幫他。」

「你本來說要我幫你，現在要我幫他？」Thomas面無表情的看著Lucius，「他有很多人幫。」

「幫他或幫我其實沒有差別。」Lucius微笑的說：「很多事別人無法插手，但你可以。」

「為什麼我要幫他？」

「當作給自己點事做？」

沉默了一會，Thomas才說：「…我考慮。」

Thomas不反對，所以Lucius就繼續講解，這指導最後結束在Alfred來接人時。

※ ※ ※

一回到Wayne宅，迎接他們的是一個青年，Alfred跟那個人打完招呼後，就先離開。

那個人上下打量Thomas一番後，漏出友好的笑容伸出手，「Dick。」

「Thomas。」Thomas跟著微笑握住Dick的手。

「Tim在樓上跟Bruce一起，我們是…」Dick遲疑了一下，不知道用怎樣的詞比較適合。

「我知道你Nightwing，你們是回來探望Bruce？Jason沒有一起回來嗎？」Thomas問起沒有被提到的那個人。

「嗯，我跟Tim聽Alfred說Bruce受重傷，所以回來看一下。」熟知自家兄弟的Dick笑著說：「Jason沒有回來，但他可能趁沒有人注意到的時候回來。」

「Bruce沒事。」猜想Dick已經見過人了，但Thomas還是告知一下。

「我知道。」Dick同意Thomas的話，「但他還是需要休息，所以今天晚上我會穿Batman的制服跟Damian夜巡，Tim也會一起。」

「Bruce昨晚中的毒解藥還沒完成，夜巡小心。」Thomas提醒眼前這個年輕的英雄。

「我們會的。」Dick思考了一下，「對了，我們是不是該叫你Uncle？」

Thomas明顯停頓了一下後，他看著Dick的臉一字一句的強調，「叫我Thomas就好。」

明顯是故意的，所以Dick沒在稱呼上繼續做文章，他提起稍早Alfred交待他的事，「明天新的Wayne醫院落成典禮跟晚上慶祝的晚宴，都要麻煩你代替Bruce去參加了。」

「他同意了？」Thomas懷疑，他沒忘記今天的會議Bruce有多不情願讓他代替參加。

「Alfred同意了。」Dick笑得很燦爛，「在這裡是Alfred說了算。」

「了解。」昨天看過Bruce跟Alfred對峙的結果，Thomas可以理解。

「你還沒見過Tim，走吧。」Dick示意Thomas跟他一起上樓。

本來Thomas想拒絕，但鑒於他剛剛被指派了新的工作，他需要知道Bruce的態度，所以他跟在Dick後面一起進Bruce的房間。

一進入房間就看到Bruce以外的那個青年正把在手腕上方的投影關掉，這舉動讓Thomas猜想在他進門前，房間裡的人都還聽著他跟Dick的對話，如果真的是這樣，他也不意外。

「Tim，Thomas。Thomas，Tim。」Dick對著兩個沒見過面的人，簡略的介紹他們。

那兩個人互相點過頭就當打完招呼。

「明天的活動我去參加？」Thomas看著靠坐在床上的Bruce。

「就按照Alfred說的。」Bruce冷淡的說，看起來有些不情願。

「別擔心，Tim會跟你一起去。」像是會錯Thomas意思的Dick安慰著他說。

Thomas看著Bruce一會兒，決定不去管他的情緒，他想起另一件事，「我希望可以盡快完成解藥，如果你不希望你的孩子們跟你遭遇同樣的事。」

「Batcave裡材料都有，你可以使用。」對於Thomas再次徵求他的同意，Bruce終於明確同意。

「嗯。」

得到Bruce允許後，Thomas沒有逗留，他離開房間直接到書房，令人意外的是Tim跟著他一起到書房，還越過Thomas，他撥動鐘上面的指針先進入Batcave。

他走在前面像是要領路一樣，Thomas沒提醒Tim他去過Batcave，任由Tim走在他前面。

到放藥劑的櫃子時，Thomas停下來，領路的人卻繼續往走，雖然有點疑惑但是他沒理會，他打開旁邊的電腦調出之前的資料。

碰！物體重擊的聲音讓Thomas回頭。Tim拿了一袋東西回來放在桌上，他打開袋子拿出一樣樣黑色的物體。

「Batman的制服？」Thomas從那些不成型的物件上勉強看出輪廓。

「Bruce說那天他來不及採樣，這上面一定有沾到一些。」Tim從櫃子裡拿出一些採樣工具，丟給Thomas，「先試試這上面沾到的。」

從那堆黑色的東西裡，Thomas找出Batman的頭套，用棉花擦拭顏面的部分後，把棉花交給Tim拿去機器化驗。

翻看著頭套，Thomas有點好奇Batman制服上的機關。

Tim操作完儀器後抬頭發現Thomas的動作，他快步過去搶走Thomas手上的頭套扔進原本的袋子，連同桌面其他部分的制服一起掃進去，然後把袋子踢到一邊去。

「我只是好奇。」Thomas舉起雙手表示自己沒有惡意，「沒有想做什麼。」

「我們不信任你，你做過什麼，我們都知道。」Tim警戒的盯著Thomas。

「我很懷疑。」Thomas勾起嘴角說：「Batman到我的世界時，只看到我想炸毀所有的地球，在這之前我做過什麼他不知道。」

盯著Thomas的臉，Tim沒有善意的說：「知道你是惡徒就夠了。」

「這麼說也沒錯。」不僅不在意Tim的話，Thomas還同意他說的。

等待分析報告的這段時間，Thomas瀏覽著電腦裡的資料，Tim站在旁邊看著螢幕，準備如果電腦上顯示不適當的資料，就要關掉它。不過他沒有機會，Thomas認真的在看Scarecrow的資料，除了恐懼毒氣的資料外，還找了他的其他犯罪資料。

電腦跳出提示，分析完成的資料已經完成，看著上面的資料Thomas眉頭微皺。

「除了他以外，還有其他人會製作毒氣嗎？」

「我不確定，但他是最好的，為什麼你會這樣問？」同樣看著資料，但Tim不了解Thomas的疑問。

Thomas指著螢幕上的資料說：「新型毒氣的成分是好幾種舊型的混合，專業的製毒師不會這樣做。」

「為什麼？」這部份他們都是Bruce教的，Bruce有這種知識，但Tim覺得Thomas像是知道更多。

「你看，新型毒氣每一種成分都可以在舊的裡面找到，這不只是把幾樣直接混合而已，他只使用舊型之中的幾樣成份，製毒的人是分析過舊型毒氣才這樣做。」Thomas直接對著螢幕做比劃，「但是這樣的效果並不好，不如直接用原本的配方，甚至這裡面有好幾種成分不會一起使用。」最後他下結論：「所以這是很高明的栽贓。」

「我不懂？」Tim疑惑的看著Thomas，「所以這是失敗品嗎？」

「對，而且永遠無法完成。如果這不是栽贓，那就是製毒師是笨蛋。」

「我不知道還有誰會，但我知道Joker會。」思索過腦海中的名單，Tim給初他認為的答案，「他是個瘋子。」

「所有的Jester都是瘋子。」雖然沒見過這世界的Joker，但Thomas不認為他們有太大的差別。

「我以為他是個好人。」話出口後，Tim想起他剛說過，這個人是惡徒。

「好人跟瘋子沒有關聯。」Thomas在電腦裡面原有的資料，添上新的，「我會把我的懷疑註記在電腦裡，你再跟Bruce說。」

「你為什麼不自己告訴他？」Tim發現自己猜不透Thomas在想什麼。

「沒這個必要。」Thomas轉身從架子上拿下一瓶瓶藥劑，「我要開始調製解藥了。」

Tim遲疑一下後， 把Thomas拿下的每一瓶藥劑都仔細看過後再放回桌上。

「其實你不用這麼麻煩，解藥跟毒藥是一體兩面，好的製毒師可以用看似無毒的成分，做出毒藥。」Thomas看著Tim的舉動，「而且試毒也不一定有用，如果你會擔心，那就別吃吧。」

Tim沒有回話，他停下動作，默默看著眼前的人調製解藥。

完成後，Thomas把分成好幾份的解藥推到Tim面前說：「為了最快發揮效果，我做成噴劑，這劑量很低，如果覺得效果不好，可以多噴幾下。」將桌上的凌亂收拾好後，他離開前，看著依舊站在那裏的Tim說：「這東西交給你保管，使用權在你身上。」


	4. Chapter 4

像Dick說的那樣，Tim陪著Thomas參加新的Wayne醫院落成典禮，Tim熟練的跟眾人打招呼，Thomas則裝做精神不濟的樣子，減少對話的機會。

Tim可以擋下記者跟其他相關人事，但是上台致詞這件事，一定要Bruce Wayne本人來才行，所以當主持人邀請Bruce Wayne上台致詞時，Thomas責怪的看了Tim一眼。要上台致詞Thomas不意外，只是他沒想到這件事，也沒人提醒他。

「我應該讓他先擬好稿的。」Thomas小聲的抱怨。

「就算你要求了，他也不會擬。」熟悉Bruce的Tim同樣小聲的說。

站在台上，Thomas微笑的環顧眾人，他思考了一下後才開口：

「我只想說，希望這間醫院可以幫助更多人，就這樣。」

話閉，Thomas立刻從容下台，看著因為他的致詞太短而手忙腳亂的主持人，他覺得心情還不錯。

看著Thomas的好心情，Tim也跟著笑了，「說的不錯。」

轉過頭看著Tim，Thomas帶著質疑的眼神。

「還滿像他會說的話。」Tim解釋。

接下來換其他人，本來大家都會為了彰顯自己的才識，盡量多講一些空泛的話，但是這次大老板只說了一句話，大家只好把自己準備要說的話刪了又刪只留下重點。

典禮一結束，記者們立刻衝上前想採訪，Tim快步站在Thomas前面擋住那些人。越過人牆，Thomas看到一個高大的身影沒有擠在記者堆裡，那個人穿著不貼身的西裝梳著拘謹的西裝頭，臉上是古板的粗框眼鏡，因為反光的關係看不清楚他的臉，但憑那些特徵Thomas知道那是誰，他也搞清楚為什麼從踏入這裡起就一直感覺有個視線盯著他。

跟負責接待的人員確認了廁所的位置，Thomas沒跟Tim說一句後，就往那方向去，他沒回頭確定那個人有沒有跟上來，但是他肯定視線還追著他。

拐了幾個彎後，Thomas站在廁所的鏡子前調整了他那其實沒什麼歪的領結，整理了沒有亂的頭髮後，那個人才踏進來。

「B，我剛剛呼叫的你都沒回復。」那個人擔憂的看著Thomas，「你怎麼會來？你應該要多休息。」

Thomas沒有回答，基本上他剛剛沒有聽到任何聲音，而且他身上沒有通訊器材，除了手錶，但那只能單向收音不算，最後他在想這個人什麼時候才會發現他不是Bruce Wayne。

「B？」Thomas的態度讓那人感覺疑惑，他皺眉看著眼前的人，然後忽然瞪大眼睛低吼：「你的內臟全反了，你是誰！」

「Superman，我們前陣子才見過面，你忘記了？」Thomas覺得有些好笑，這個世界上最強大的男人正警戒的看著他這個沒有任何超能力的人。

「雖然你的臉跟Bruce一樣，但我確定沒有見過你。」Clark思考了一下，才說：「上一個我見過內臟全反的人是…另一個世界的Lex Luthor，所以你是…」他有個他不喜歡的猜測。

「我是Owlman，另一個名字是Thomas Wayne。」Thomas沒理會 Clark到底猜到沒有，他直接說：「我的名字你可能不熟，但我有個兄弟叫Bruce Wayne。」

「Bruce…」Clark本來想說什麼，但是忽然停下來，像是在聽某個人說話，過了段時間後，他說：「我知道了。」注意力重新回到Thomas身上，「我會盯著你。」

「隨意。」Thomas臉上的笑容一點都不誠懇。既然事情處理好了，Thomas也沒興趣繼續留在這種地方，他無視Clark直接離開廁所，走了一小段後，他沒有聽到腳步聲跟著，但他不認為這表示Clark沒有盯著他。

回到典禮會場後，Thomas沒有直接走到目光焦點的中心，就站在一處的角落看著Tim還處在被包圍的狀況，他有考慮要解救Tim，但是像Bruce和知道那些人不足以讓他可以撐住這場面。

一隻手從背後伸過來，掌心上放著一個領帶夾跟耳塞？

「給你。」Clark把手上的東西往Thomas的方向推，「Bruce在線上，他會告訴你要講什麼。」

把東西戴上後，Thomas小聲的測試：「這裡是Thomas。」

『我聽到了。』Bruce跟往常一樣冷淡。

「那，我們去拯救Tim。」

Thomas擠開人群，走到Tim的旁邊，對著眾人說：「抱歉，剛剛不太舒服，所以還有什麼問題嗎？」

Tim有點疑惑Thomas為什麼忽然走到聚光燈下，不過看他回答得很得心應手，Tim就不多想，他退開到Clark身邊。

「Bruce在幫他。」Clark解釋。

兩個人在旁邊看沒多久，人群就被帶往另一方向，只剩Thomas留下來，他走回Clark跟Tim在的那個角落。

「結束了，我們回去吧。」Thomas對著Tim說完，看著Clark，「記者先生不一起過去參觀醫院嗎？我想你還有篇報導要寫吧？」

看了Thomas一眼後，Clark看不出Thomas是認真為他著想還是故意趕走他，但是Thomas說的對，Clark Kent已經離開太久，再待下去不適當，他只好離開去追那群記者。

「我們回去吧。」Clark離開後，Thomas又說了一次。

「回去？不是還有晚宴？」Tim想他應該沒記錯Alfred告訴他的行程。

「我說我不舒服。」看著Tim不太認同的樣子，Thomas問：「Bruce Wayne一定要參加晚宴嗎？」

「沒有。」

「那就等Alfred來接吧。」

兩個人沉默了一會兒Thomas才又開口：「今天謝謝你。」

Thomas臉上的表情讓Tim有點不習慣，但他還是說：「不客氣。」

※ ※ ※

晚飯後，Thomas覺得他應該可以鬆口氣了，這兩天他只要有時間就都用來看那些Gotham重要人士的資料，雖然這種急就章派不上什麼用場，至少有點心理安慰，不過在面對那些人時，他確實有特別留意。

『下來Batcave。』耳朵上那個沒拔下的通訊器忽然響起。

「我？」Thomas驚訝Bruce會主動找他進Batcave。

『對，我有事要跟你說，時間是10:47。』話完，通訊立刻被切掉。

雖然參予了一點Batman的事，但Thomas沒想到Bruce會直接要他進Batcave，而且他本以為，Bruce應該會在床上多待一陣子，很顯然傷患已經忍不住想開始工作了。

進到Batcave後，Thomas看到Bruce正坐在電腦前，他分析出來的毒氣資料還有註記。

「我看過你寫的。」沒有轉頭看來的人，Bruce對著電腦螢幕說：「你沒有注意到一件事。」

「什麼事？」Thomas走到Bruce身邊，一起看著螢幕。

Bruce把螢幕上的成分表重新排列組合後出現了一句話：

This is Joker.

「所以Tim猜對了？」Thomas臉上沒有意外或驚喜，他認為這件事跟他沒什麼關係。

「他只是猜測，但是給了我思考的方向。」

「那麼，Joker想幹嘛？他花了那麼多力氣，分析出Scarecrow毒氣的成分，不會只是留個訊息吧？」Thomas把目光從螢幕上移開，看著Bruce，「他想黑吃黑？」

「沒有證據，現在要先找出Scarecrow跟Joker。」

「嗯哼，但是這跟我什麼關係？」

「我需要你的幫助。」Bruce終於轉頭直視Thomas，「Dick他們太年輕不是Joker的對手，我會讓他們去找出Scarecrow。」

「你還有Justice League。」

「我不喜歡外人插手Gotham的事，而且對付Joker他們也不擅長。」

「Alfred提議的？」

「他建議我找你協助。」Bruce的語氣平穩，感覺不出是否有不情願，「如果你確定要協助，我會幫你開通身份，讓你可以使用這裡的電腦，而不是用Alfred的身份，我知道你把他的密碼記住了，但我已經修改過。」

「所以我要打扮成一隻漆黑的大蝙蝠？這品味真差。」Thomas皺眉的說。

「我不認為貓頭鷹有好到哪邊去。」Bruce反擊。

「為什麼你不讓他們打個兩敗俱傷呢？」Thomas沒有繼續開玩笑，他用認真的口吻說：「誰輸誰贏少一個惡棍，對Gotham只有好處，沒有壞處。」

「他們械鬥會波及一般民眾，而且他們需要法律制裁，不是私刑，要讓眾人看見犯罪的下場。」

「你永遠在救火，Bruce，因為你沒有根除那些縱火犯。」不同意Bruce的做法，但Thomas還是說：「我可以幫你。」

「你必須用我的方式行動。」

Thomas沒有同意，但Bruce瞪著他，大有你不同意我不讓你走的氣勢，最後Thomas只好點頭。

※ ※ ※

太陽落下後，無論是曾經的Robin或現任，都已經出門，他們被Bruce交代了找出Scarecrow的任務。

Thomas在暗處，直到那三隻吱吱喳喳的小鳥離開後才出現，由Alfred幫他換上制服，制服沒有他想像中的貼身，Alfred也有點訝異，制服跟西裝都是量身訂製，西裝上並沒有那麼明顯，但是緊身的制服就明顯感覺到差異。這滿正常的，就算是雙胞胎也不可能各方面都一模一樣，但Alfred似乎覺得有點意見。

Thomas拔下手上那只帶了好幾天的手錶放在換下的衣服上，本來他只有洗澡才會拿下，不過現在應該不需要。

身上的制服比想像中的薄，材質是凱芙拉纖維，活動性很不錯，但是它只有一些保護作用，沒辦法加強力量，甚至以保護作用來說，Thomas都覺得不及格。

扣上沉重的腰帶，Batman跟Owlman都一樣喜歡有備無患，Thomas沒去猜測裡面大概放了什麼，他知道Bruce一定盡可能把需要的東西都放齊全。

「你應該加強這套制服。」穿戴完成的Thomas衷心的給出建議，「如果你遇到特殊的人，這套制服無法保護你。」

「不需要，而且有需求的時候，我有另外的裝備可以使用。」Batman善用工具與科技，但是不想額外傷人，「再者，我遇到的多數是普通人。」

「Sir我不這麼認為，普通人的確傷不了你，但是Gotham也有不少特殊人士，他們總讓你傷痕累累。」Alfred搖頭，「我不得不同意Master Thomas的話，你應該加強制服，我會跟Lucius提議的。」

「隨意，現在重點不是這個！」Bruce覺得自從Thomas來到後，很多Alfred本來反對卻無可奈何的事，都有辦法解決了，所以他很開心，「我會在這裡指揮，你要聽我的指示行動。」

「我會。」Thomas跳上準備給他在地下活動的交通工具，任由自動駕駛帶他離開Batcave。


	5. Chapter 5

這個球型的交通工具姑且算車子吧，在地下通道橫衝直撞，Thomas有點懷疑這個看起來像下水道的路，是本來就有還是Batman特別建造的？感覺網絡涵蓋了整個Gotham City的地下。

車子停下來後，Thomas跳下車踩在淺水裡，他看了看四周覺得這裡跟一路上的景色一樣前後兩端是深入黑暗的通道，牆壁上也沒有可以辨識的，不知道他身處在哪，雖然就算現在他人在地面上也一樣就是，他還沒有好好看過Gotham。

「我現在應該要往左往右？」

『往上。』

Thomas抬頭看著上方從水溝蓋透下的光，他先伸手把它推開再翻身上去，還不忘把水溝蓋踢回去。

『你的前方，十二點鐘方向。』

Bruce沒有說那邊有什麼，但Thomas已經聽到一些聲響。他隱身在黑暗裡，無聲無息的接近直到站在那群人身後。他們之間有一些爭執，但是情勢明顯是多對一，他們環繞著一個想把自己縮到最小的人影，不知道是要打劫呢？還是欺壓？

如果可以Thomas不太想管，遇到這種事Owlman會看心情，興致不錯的時候會觀察一下，如果他們手段還可以，會考慮吸收進來，但看來Batman會插手這種事。所以他沒等Bruce的指示，就用鉤鎖槍把自己拉到制高點再挑到那群人中間。

「滾！」Thomas低吼出這句話，模擬Batman的聲音。

很明顯對於Batman的恐懼已經深入人心，他們一看到這漆黑的人影就立刻嚇到屁滾尿流，跌跌撞撞的跑掉。

沒有留意背後那個逃過一劫的人，Thomas重新回到制高點。

『三點鐘方向，距離兩百公尺。』

Thomas再次跟著指示過去，這次是一群身著黑衣的人在暗巷從一台貨車中走下，他們手持武器，看不出要做什麼？但是肯定准沒好事。

『拿下他們。』

因為那些人有武器，Thomas不想測試Batman跟Owlman制服防護能力的差異，所以他藏在黑暗裡繞著外圈從外而內，把人打昏、拖走，帶頭的那個人不知道是太有自信還是粗線條，直到只剩下他一個人。

當那個人注意到他的話沒有人回應時，轉頭才發現所有人都消失了，「是誰？Batman嗎？」他很緊張的端著手上的槍四處張望。

不知道真正的Batman會怎麼做，但Thomas不想在這人身上浪費時間，他打算聲東擊西，掏出一個蝙蝠鏢，他惦了惦重量，感覺比夜梟鏢更輕，直接扔到對面，那人趁著注意力被吸引過去到他後面把人打昏。

『把他們繳械後，吊到外面路燈下。』

Bruce都這樣說了，Thomas只得照做。他花了點力氣把人拖出暗巷，剛踏出，就聽到連續的槍響，他立刻放開手上的那個人壓低身體翻滾到車子旁。 Thomas有點懊惱，過了段安逸的日子他的警覺心變差了，他居然這樣大剌剌的走出來，忘了會有把風的人，他也沒想到有人敢對Batman開槍。

『別死了。』Thomas覺得另一頭正在看戲。

到了遮蔽物下後槍聲就停止了，所以Thomas判斷對方不是在高處狙擊，火力也不是很強可能無法穿透車，除非對方怕打到油箱。

『他在兩點鐘方向。』Bruce還很好心的傳來這巷子的地圖，把對方位置標在上面。

從腰包裡拿出不習慣的蝙蝠鏢，這次難度比較大他必須丟的很精準。因為已經知道位置，所以Thomas沒再特別查看直接投擲出去，蝙蝠鏢一脫手，他立刻跟著衝出去。沒期望蝙蝠鏢可以打中對方，Thomas要的是對方為了閃躲而分心。

對方確實有分心，但是他發現Batman出現在眼前的時候，馬上連開好幾槍。這一點時間對Thomas來說已經夠了，他避開槍口，再丟一個蝙蝠鏢打中對方的手，逼他放開手上的槍。槍落地前，Thomas已經先把人踢倒。

「你這義務刑警做的真失敗，居然敢對Batman開槍。」Thomas對著地上的人再補上一腳。

『他們沒長記性。』

從拿繩索，Thomas把人從頭到腳綑起來後先丟在一邊，進暗巷裡，把剛剛遺留在地面的人拖出來，他花了點力氣把人吊在路燈下。

『看車裡有什麼？』

Thomas鑽進車裡，翻找了一下車內，沒看到什麼特別的東西，「沒有。」

跳出車外Thomas再次把自己拉到頂樓的天台，對著另一頭說：「我以為你是要我出來找Joker，結果你要我去幫你伸張正義。」

『你繼續，他就會出現。』Bruce無視Thomas的抱怨，『你最好不要繼續待在那邊，警察快來了，我沒有關掉監視器。』

如果連警察都知道Batman在哪裡，那Joker也會知道。Thomas懂Bruce的打算了，要讓Joker自己找上門。

『九點鐘方向五百公尺處有搶劫。』

「嘖！」Thomas跑了起來，他在天台可以走直線沒有障礙物，應該來的及，「給我地圖！」

護目鏡上立刻出現只有線條簡易的地圖，上面有個紅點在快速移動，『他手上只有刀，沒有槍械。』

「我知道了。」

跟著紅點沒多久Thomas就看到那個在街上狂奔的搶匪，他考慮了一下是要直接丟蝙蝠鏢，還是下去逮人。不過搶匪沒給時間多想，他跳上一旁的機車準備揚長而去。

Thomas拋出蝙蝠鏢，原本想劃破輪胎，但是它卻插上油管，漏出來的油很快就爆炸起火，搶匪被爆炸的氣流拋出去。

似乎是發現Thomas沒打算救人，Bruce大吼：『救他。』

冷哼了一聲，但是Thomas還是發射鉤索到對面大樓，盪過去的時候把人一起撈過去。接連經歷爆炸跟被蝙蝠俠撈走兩個驚嚇後，搶匪昏過去了，Thomas落在地面，把人隨手丟地上。

『腰包的右邊第五格有滅火的東西。』

沒看拿出來的圓球，Thomas直接往還在燃燒的機車上砸過去。

被搶的女人氣喘噓噓的追上來，Thomas依舊沒有多看受害者一眼，再次隱入黑暗。

『你差點害死他！』Thomas可以感覺到Bruce努力壓下的怒火。

「那是他自找的。」遠眺剛剛的事發現場，Thomas看著那女人對著還躺在地上的搶匪踹了好幾腳，還有一些人不知道是來圍觀還是想做什麼聚集在旁邊，「他是罪犯，總要給他吃點苦頭，Batman我知道你也常讓罪犯吃些苦頭，再說那是個意外。」

『如果你沒救他就不是，那是你引發的爆炸。』

「你說的對，但是我不是正義使者。」知道彼此都不可能被說服，Thomas不打算再爭辯，「我答應過你，所以我會按照你的遊戲規則。我很好奇，如果你是我，你會和我一樣嗎？」

『……你的猜測沒有意義，這不可能發生……七點鐘方向，距離…，發生…』

照著Bruce的指示，Thomas又阻止了幾樁犯罪，像那種偷竊、搶劫還有鬥毆，他不知道沒有Owlman的Gotham也可以如此混亂，這裡不需要他插手，他懷疑這樣的掃蕩有什麼效果，不過他無意跟Bruce表達他的幸災樂禍。

距離天亮還有不少時間，Thomas繼續在街道間遊蕩，等著下一個指示，Bruce卻忽然說：

『時間到了，回來！』

「我以為還有些時間？」

Bruce沒解釋，只是再次重複，『回來！』

沒打算深究Bruce讓他晚出門、早回去是不是有什麼原因，他跟著地圖跳入最初的上到地面的水溝蓋，爬上車回去一樣不需要他駕駛，車子自己駛回Batcave。

下車後，Thomas只看到Bruce在，沒看到Alfred，他人可能已經去休息，小鳥們看起來還沒回來，Thomas覺得Bruce有意讓他避開他們。

「今天到此為止，明天同樣的時間，不對，是今晚。」Bruce轉過身來看著Thomas。

Thomas的目光越過他，看著後面的螢幕，確定那三隻小鳥還在Gotham四處忙碌。向Bruce點頭同意後，Thomas換下Batman的裝備後離開。


	6. Chapter 6

因為夜晚有活動，所以當Thomas起床時，已經是下午了，中間Alfred體貼的沒來打擾，他突然有點好奇，夜晚有活動的Bruce要睡到下午當然沒問題，但是他的孩子們應該都還要上課，他們哪裡來精神上課？但這不是他該煩惱的，他沒打算問。

Thomas考慮到今天晚上還有活動，從昨晚的運動他發現身體變遲鈍了，很多動作都不夠俐落，還有他也注意到Batman的體能要求比Owlman更高，他的制服上有一些特製的東西可以協助他，但是Batman沒有，所以他把白天剩下的空閒時間花在訓練室上。

後來當享用晚餐的時候，Thomas注意到他的份量變多了，他想也許Alfred注意到他運動量變大了，正好他需要更多的熱量。

夜幕低垂的時候，Thomas依照說好的時間來到Batcave，這裡只有Bruce一個人，而他面前的螢幕顯示著某個頂樓有盞燈正亮著。

「這東西是蝙蝠燈嗎？」Thomas走到Bruce身後，指著螢幕，「真有創意，他們用這東西聯絡你？」

「對，Gordon那邊有事，你過去看看。」

在Thomas換好衣服離去前，Bruce補上一句囑咐：「別說太多話。」

到警局大樓的Thomas躲在死角裡打量著Gordon，他的世界也有一個Gordon，但就跟他與Bruce的差異一樣，或許跟他是警官有關，這個Gordon看起來很正義凜然。

走出陰暗處Batman輕咳一聲，提醒Gordon自己在這裡，「有什麼事？」

難得沒被嚇到的Gordon循著聲音轉身，「最近有些失蹤案。」他把手上那些早已準備好的資料遞給Batman，「這些人都是憑空消失，他們沒有相關連的地方，也沒有任何歹徒要求贖金。」

資料上印著禁止外流，但是看起來Gordon把這種資料給Batman是習以為常的事。快速翻閱過那些資料，就像Gordon說的一樣，他們的年齡、性別、職業、人際關係都沒有相關，從資料上來看有一些人被擄走讓人不意外，但是也有一些是沒跟人結怨的普通市井小民，這些資料看不出端倪。

「我會注意的。」

「這邊如果有新發現也會跟你聯繫。」Gordon停頓了一下，「警局有人被買通嗎？還是你在等誰來找你？」

『告訴他沒事，會處理好。』

Thomas想Gordon應該是指監視器沒關掉這件事，看來Bruce不想多說，「沒什麼，我會處理好。」

「嗯。」Batman看Gordon沒有打算追問的意思，開口問：「還有事嗎？」

「沒有。」Gordon用奇怪的眼神看著Batman，通常Batman都是重點事情講完後，就不告而別，而且出現的時候也無聲無息，要不是Batman不是會惡作劇的人，他都想懷疑是故意嚇他。

Gordon的眼神也讓Thomas覺得奇怪，但是不能問，所以他點頭後就離開了。

『我想看資料，你把它拿回來。』Bruce的聲音一樣冷淡，但是Thomas可以感覺出來他有所不滿。

「怎麼了？」Thomas一邊問一邊跳上蝙蝠車往回Batcave的路上前進。

『我說過別太多話。』Thomas發出疑惑的聲音，『…你應該無聲無息的出現跟消失。』

「我以為Batman有良好的教養？」

『不需要…』

「好吧，下次我會注意。」Thomas的會注意，感覺就是隨口說的，「今天晚上不用巡邏了？」

『不用，我會讓Dick他們擴大範圍。』

Thomas可以感覺到身下的車用最快速度行駛，所以沒多久就到了Batcave。

※ ※ ※

把手上的資料一半交給Bruce，Thomas自己也拿著剩下的一半，兩個人都把手上那份看完後交換，最後把所有資料攤在桌上。

「你有看出什麼頭緒嗎？」Thomas看著眉頭深鎖的Bruce問。

「分開可以，合在一起完全不行。」把桌上那堆資料分成兩類，Bruce指著其中一半說：「這些是有各種前科，幾乎不是吸毒就是販毒，他們不算失蹤，只能算失聯，而且在這之前他們都有收到一筆金額，離開前都有跟朋友家人說過有一份很好的工作，失聯有一段時間了。」

「這些就真的是各種人都有了，他們是這兩三天才失蹤。」Thomas看著另一半說：「唯一共通點就是無聲無息消失。」

Bruce放棄想從書面資料找答案，「我把這些人輸入進電腦，看能不能找到這些資料外的共通點。」

「我幫你。」Thomas坐在另一台電腦前，一起幫著輸入資料。

「你有懷疑，是Joker嗎？」Thomas瞄了認真看著電腦的Bruce一眼。

「我不知道，但這看起來不像他會做的事。」隨後Bruce解釋，「如果是他做的，不會這樣無聲無息，他會想要全世界都看到他的所做所為。他不會去給他想下手的人錢。」

「所以不是他？」

「我不知道。」

「可以告訴我一些關於Joker的事嗎？」

Bruce終於轉過身看著Thomas，他說：「我不知道你跟他誰比較瘋狂？」

「我相信他沒有我瘋狂，他應該不想毀滅所有的世界。」

「的確。」Bruce停頓了一陣子才開口，「他喜歡混亂，他很瘋狂，他做事沒有邏輯。」

「用我跟Jester的來看，我猜他很執著你？」

「我不知道為什麼。」

電腦提示已經完成分析了。

「看來他們真的沒有關聯性。」Thomas看了一眼電腦螢幕顯示的結果，「或許這件事跟Joker沒有關係，也跟任何罪犯都沒有關係，他們之間本來就沒有關係，每一件都是獨立的案件，這只是一般失蹤案件，你跟Gordon多想了。」

沒有回答Thomas的話，Bruce打開那一份份的資料開始瀏覽。

Thomas也跟著一起看那些資料。


	7. Chapter 7

接下來兩天，Thomas一樣穿著Batman的制服依照Bruce的指示行動，但是不曾出現Joker的蹤跡，Scarecrow也同樣無影無蹤，失蹤的人口也沒有任何線索，Bruce有點急躁。

然後Bruce堅持要親自巡囉，因為他的傷勢已經恢復，至少不影響行動了。如果用投票表決Bruce能不能出動，那麼Bruce最少得在床上多待一個月，但是Wayne家從來都不用民主投票決定事情，最後連Alfred也沒辦法阻止，他只能自我安慰說，Bruce已經比以往休息更久了。

本來日子應該恢復跟往常一樣，但是深夜後Thomas在沒有人要求的情況下自己到Batcave。

「Master Thomas有什麼事嗎？」跟往常一樣Alfred在Batcave協助Batman的工作。

「我想要去見一位朋友。」Thomas擅自拿了備用的Batman制服換裝，Alfred沒有阻止。

「我不知道Master Thomas在這裡有朋友？」

「朋友是我對他的稱呼，我不確定他是否把我當朋友。」Thomas跳上他第一天擔任Batman搭的那輛車。

「Master Thomas請務必平安歸來。」Alfred對著Thomas誠心的說，但是Thomas沒有回應。

車上很多不知道功能的按鈕，Thomas沒看它們一眼，只用刻意模仿Batman的聲音報了一個座標車子就自動將那座標設定為目的地，然後自動駕駛。

到目的地後，Thomas沒有跟之前一樣隱入黑暗，他大剌剌的走在路燈下，因為如果可以，他希望對方自己來找他，不過對方似乎不這樣想，整條路上空盪盪的沒有任何人影。Thomas走到一個廢棄的倉庫前，用力推開大門，太久沒上油的門鈕發出尖銳的噪音像是門鈴一樣宣告他的到來。

沒有防備，沒有去細看堆滿雜物的倉庫，間隙之間是否有躲著人，Thomas直直往內部走去，越往內，兩邊開始出現腳步聲，一個、兩個…人越來越多，他知道自己被包圍了，不過如果只是要全身而退，人數更多也無妨。

「Bat，派對的時間還沒到，你怎麼就跑來破壞驚喜呢？」說話的那個人，身穿詭異的紫色西裝，臉上畫著誇張的彩妝，那個瘋癲的表情揚著燦爛的笑容讓人不寒而慄。

「我來找你這個老朋友，Joker。」Thomas口中的老朋友怎樣都不會是眼前這個第一次見面的Joker，他是越過Joker對著另一個相似的人說。

包圍的人陸陸續續走出來，他們臉上有一樣滑稽的妝或者面具，看不出表情，Thomas無法得知他們是否有因為Batman突然來到而措手不及。不過他猜，這是他們遇到第一次Batman主動出擊，雖然在這裡的不是Batman本人。

「喔！我親愛的朋友，宴會還沒開始呢，你這位最重要的客人怎麼可以就這樣跑到主人家！這裡不是主辦的場地，你怎麼會跑到這裡來？」對於Batman稱呼他朋友，Joker顯得非常開心。

Thomas當然不打算告訴Joker，這是他分析過Jester的幾個據點中最有可能找到Joker的場所，其實他還有幾個臆測的地點還沒去確認，但是第一個就中獎了。這是沒根據的猜測，也是為什麼他獨自前來的原因之一。

「老朋友那不重要，我是來把事情一勞永逸解決的。」Batman不喜歡槍Owlman也是，所以Thomas從腰帶裡拿出一只蝙蝠鏢指著Joker。

周圍Joker的同黨看到這情形紛紛把手上的槍口對著Batman。

「把槍放下來，怎麼可以用槍抵著我們的貴賓呢！」Joker朝其他揮手，「我以為你會急著想找到那些預先被我邀請的嘉賓呢？」

「我知道你招待客人的手段，所以我不對那些人抱希望。」

「太棒了，你終於想通了！那些人根本就不重要，不需要去管他們的生死！！」Joker開新的手舞足蹈起來，旁邊的人也跟著大笑，「Bat我們一起欣賞盛大的煙火作為跟過去告別吧！不過因為你來早了，還有一部份的煙火還沒準備好，你願意等我一下嗎？我會盡快把剩下的煙火都布置好。」

『問他煙火有多少，放在哪！』

耳邊傳來的聲音讓Thomas愣了一下，他沒想到Bruce會監聽他這邊，但是他是Owlman就算穿著Batman的制服也不會變成英雄。

「我說過了，我是來解決事情的，你的煙火我沒興趣。」

Joker像個戀愛中的少女一樣害羞的說：「Bat我真的愛死現在的你，你有照過鏡子嗎？你面具下的表情一定跟我一樣！」忽然他把笑容收起來嘟著一張嘴，像是撒嬌似的說：「但是我不想回Arkham！」

『拖延時間！不要讓他引爆炸彈！』

雖然Bruce的口氣很冷靜，但是Thomas猜他現在應該快抓狂，這樣的重責大任居然交到一個無法信任的人手上。

「我沒有打算送你回Arkham，我是要送你下地獄。」

聽到Batman的話，Joker開心的哈哈大笑，「是什麼讓你動搖了變成跟我一樣？我好感動阿！」掉下幾滴眼淚，他拿出手帕誇張的拭淚，「我們一起讓這世界更瘋狂吧！」

Joker開心的模樣，讓Thomas有點好奇，如果Bruce見到了Jester是不是也會喜歡他，因為他們理念相似，就像Owlman跟Joker都是罪犯一樣。這麼說來，比起Batman，Owlman跟Joker應該更相似。

「沒有我們。」Thomas把手中的蝙蝠鏢往Joker的方向扔去，「只有你會去。」

這麼明目張膽的攻擊，Joker彎下腰就躲過去了，「我本來為這個宴會幫你準備了一個小禮物，看起來你完全沒有發現他！」

「我知道你要提醒我Scarecrow在製造新的毒品，那又怎樣？那些人都是自願的。」因為Joker被攻擊，所以周圍的人也衝上來，他們無法開槍，怕傷到自己人，只能用冷兵器攻擊Batman。

「你說的對，他們自願變得更瘋狂，你不應該阻止！」Joker退遠一些看著自己這邊的人群體圍攻Batman，「還好你沒有阻止，不然我就少了一些樂趣了！」

Thomas側身閃過一個朝他臉揮過來，他抓住那隻伸出的手，把人摔出去，連帶壓倒好幾個人。另一個高舉棍子打算重擊Batman，Thomas先抬起腳把人踹出去。

忽然一個鐵棍迎面而來，Thomas來不及閃避，只能伸手擋住，讓它打在手上傷害會小一些，另一根球棍也朝後腰打來，這兩個漏洞讓更多的拳頭跟武器往他身上招呼，Thomas彎下腰表面上是為了保護頭免於更多的攻擊，事實上他一隻手偷偷拿出麻醉毒氣往地上扔，另一隻手拿攜帶型防毒面具給自己用。

那些人沒注意到忽然冒出的霧是什麼，狠狠吸了好幾口，然後三三兩兩的昏厥倒在地上。

看到Batman放倒了所有的人，Joker依然笑得很開心，「我都忘了慶祝的煙火還沒釋放啊！」Joker拿出來的遙控器讓Thomas遲疑了一下，Batman的停頓讓Joker更開心，「讓我們用這些煙火迎接瘋狂的未來吧！」Joker用力壓下按鈕。

忽然一陣紅色的風繞過Joker後，在Batman身邊停頓，「你在找這個嗎？」一個身穿紅色緊身衣的人，揮舞著手上的遙控器。

「Bat你果然找了幫手，所以剛剛說的都是欺騙我的話？」Joker不高興的控訴，像是被拋棄那樣。

「不，我是真的想跟你說永別！」Thomas一步一步往Joker的方向走去。

一個藍色的影子飄下來，擋在Thomas跟Joker間，「到此為止，接下來由我們接手。」

「就算你有超能力，我也不認為你能擋住我。」Thomas摸索著身上的腰帶，希望裡面有氪石，這樣事情會簡單很多。

「我不會讓你殺了他！」

Thomas後面傳來另一個跟自己相似的聲音，這個聲音讓他放棄不再摸索腰帶。

除了Superman、Flash跟正牌的Batman外，Wonder Woman、Green Lantern、Martian Manhunter也跟到來，他們把Thomas圍在中間。

Bruce繞過Thomas跟Superman，他拋出繩索把Joker綑綁倒地。

「Bat這人是誰？他跟你好像。」Flash看起來想接近又不敢。

「我想Batman你有需要跟我們介紹一下這一位。」Martian Manhunter看著正牌的Batman還有明顯知道冒牌Batman是誰的Superman。

Batman沒有開口，Superman覺得自己不應該越矩開口。所以Thomas自己開口：

「好久不見Justice League，我是Owlman。」Thomas沒拿下面罩證明身分，不管他們是否有件過Batman面罩下的臉，拿下面罩在這種地方都不恰當。

環顧明顯不確定該動手還是和平談話的眾人，Bruce說：「先回去Watchtower。」然後對著Thomas說：「你先回去換好衣服後，再上來Watchtower。」

確認他們不會動手後，Bruce拿出幾條繩索丟給Superman：「幫我把這些人打包一下。」對著還在遲疑的Green Lantern說：「我需要把這些人送到警局去。」

事情已經結束了，剩下的Thomas不用插手，他也不打算去當搬運工，所以他順著Bruce的意思，回到Batcave。


	8. Chapter 8

回到Batcave，Alfred捧著一樣東西正等著Thomas。

「Master Thomas你以前的那套制服我已經幫你修補過了。」Alfred把制服交給Thomas，「但我不確定上面的機關是否完好。」

「沒關係，謝謝你Alfred。」Thomas拿著衣服到更衣室換上自己的制服，有段時間沒有穿上這套制服Thomas忽然覺得有點陌生。

走出更衣室後，Thomas看到四隻小鳥都到齊了，不知道是因為Joker的事被招集了，還是怕他逃跑，要讓那四隻小鳥看著他。

「所以這是Owlman的制服嗎？」Nightwing打量著Thomas身上那套制服，「還滿像貓頭鷹的。」

「都已經叫Owlman當然像！」Thomas沒見過的那個青年手上捧著一個紅色的頭盔。

「這又不一定！」Nightwing反駁，「Batman的制服像蝙蝠嗎！Robin的制服像知更鳥嗎！」

「Batman有像蝙蝠！」Robin忍不住替他父親平反。

沒理會另外吵吵鬧鬧的三個人，Red Robin看著Owlman說：「等他們來消息後，你才可以上去Watchtower。」他應了聲後，Red Robin隨著他的目光看去，「他是Jason。」

確認自己的疑問後Owlman就沒再把眼神放在那人身上，但是Red Hood卻自己跑到Owlman面前。

「你不會也不用槍，不殺人吧！」

不知道是不是挑釁，Owlman搖頭：「我不用槍，但我是罪犯。」看著Red Hood，不知道他想得到什麼答案，「我殺過很多人。」

冷哼一聲後，Red Hood不再說話。

「要傳送你過去了。」收到消息的Red Robin對著 Owlman點頭。

離開前，Owlman看到四隻小鳥跟Alfred都看著自己，像是要目送他離開一樣。

※ ※ ※

Owlman沒有來過Watchtower所以其他人替他留了指示燈，沿著那個他走到了應該是會議室的地方，門自動打開了，裡面的人正在爭論他的去處。

「他是個罪犯，有犯罪事實，就算那是在另一個世界也一樣是犯罪！」Green Lantern沒有忘記Owlman試圖炸掉所有的地球這件事。

「但是我們並沒有權力判他的罪，在這裡沒有人指控他犯罪！」Flash搖頭。

「難道這樣就可以放他任意行動嗎！」Wonder Woman不認同。

「不行，就這樣放任他，不知道他會做出什麼事！」Superman也是完全不信任Owlman。

「他今天是真的想要殺掉Joker！但是如果沒有他，我們也沒辦法把這件事扼殺在搖籃裡！」Martian Manhunter公正的說。

Batman沒有參予討論，不知道是他覺得他不應該發言，還是有什麼原因。

眾人爭吵的聲音，讓他覺得有點頭痛，Owlman打斷眾人的發言，「你們搞錯好幾件事！」他環顧所有人後確定他們的注意力都轉到他身上後，繼續說：「我不是來聽你們宣判我的罪刑，也不在乎你們對我的感想。我是一個惡棍，不管在哪個世界都不會抹滅這個事實，我不在乎你們想做什麼！」

話說完後，Owlman走出那間會議室在關上的門外停下來，他自嘲自己的謊話，如果他們打算拘禁他，他不會不在乎，如果真的是這樣，那他會…離開這裡……

裡面的爭論似乎還沒結束，還需要一些時間，不打算繼續等待，Owlman選擇回到Batcave休息。

※ ※ ※

眼皮雖然閉著，但是光線還是感覺的到，他不自覺的皺起眉。

「Tommy！」一個重量壓在身上，Thomas覺得他快把內臟吐出來了，然後耳邊傳來大吼：「媽咪，Tommy醒了！！」

經過一陣吵鬧後，壓在身上的重量不見了，換成一個輕柔的懷抱，「寶貝，你真的嚇死我們了！」

睜開眼後，映入眼簾的是一張深埋在記憶的那張臉，那是他的母親Martha，他被摟在懷裡，他轉頭發現另一邊也有個人，那張臉孔比最後的印象年輕許多，看到那張臉露出憂心的表情，Thomas忽然很想笑。

「下次不可以這樣做，知道嗎！」耳邊的聲音可以感覺到她的擔憂。

原本在身旁的那個孩子把自己的位置讓出後，繞到床的另一邊，爬上床緊靠著Thomas，「下次要找我，我們一起揍扁他！」

「不可以！」一隻手撫上那男孩的頭，「Bruce這種事要交給大人處理，知道嗎？Tommy！」看的出來他很擔心，但又不忘要教育孩子。

「是什麼事？」Thomas不記得在這年齡的時候，他曾做過什麼事讓所有的人擔憂。

「天啊！Thomas醫生不是說Tommy沒事嗎！」抱著他的女人對著另一個男人大聲嚷嚷。

「Alfred去連絡醫生，請他再過來看一下Tommy！」老Thomas對著站在床尾的Alfred指示。

Thomas現在才發現原來Alfred也在這房間，他也是一臉憂心。

「Sir，Master Thomas可能只是一時反應不過來而已，他看起來沒事！」Alfred安撫兩個緊張過頭的家長。

「Tommy你真的忘記了嗎？」Bruce輕輕搖著Thomas，「我們歌劇看到一半就先從後門離開，然後在巷子裡遇到壞人拿著槍要我們的錢包，你忽然衝過去跳起來抓住他的手，他手上的槍鬆開了，但是也把你甩出去撞牆昏倒。」

Bruce說的Thomas有印象，直到在巷子遇到人要搶劫這邊，都跟他記憶一樣，但是他不記得他有對那個人做過什麼，他是眼睜睜的……

「想起來了嗎？寶貝。」擔憂的Martha看著Thomas，希望Thomas可以給她放心的答案。

「嗯。」Thomas雖然疑惑，但是還是點頭。

「那你好好休息。」老Thomas摸了摸兒子的頭後，看了Martha一眼。

「我們先出去了，你一定要好好休息，Bruce不可以吵Tommy喔！」Martha把Thomas放回床上蓋好棉被後才離開房間。

「Master Thomas如果有需要記得搖鈴，我會馬上過來的！」Alfred指著床邊的搖鈴，確認兩個小孩都沒問題後才離開。

大人都離開後，Bruce突然超興奮的說：「你這次超帥的！你保護了我們！」Bruce忘記他的兄弟需要休息，自顧自的說：「如果有下一次你一定要找我，我們兩個一起給那些壞人好看！」

「爹地媽咪說不能那樣做！」雖然還是搞不清楚狀況，但是Thomas不希望他的兄弟至於危險中。

「嘿！你是個英雄耶！如果你沒衝上去，不知道會發生什麼事！」Bruce不接受自家兄弟的掃興，繼續說：「我們已經夠大了！以後要換我們來保護爹地跟媽咪！」他興致沖沖，彷彿下一秒就要衝出去逮捕犯人！

「我昏倒以後發生的事呢？」Thomas想讓Bruce轉移目標，所以換了個話題。

「爹地把地上的槍踢遠，然後壞人就跑掉了！爹地說警察正在抓他！」Bruce鑽到棉被裡，在Thomas身邊躺下，「他一定很快就會被抓到！」他看起來很累的打了個哈欠後，蹭幾下棉被就睡著了。

Thomas也跟著閉上眼睛。


	9. Chapter 9

「Master Thomas已經中午，你該起床了。」Alfred的聲音把Thomas從睡夢中喚醒，「你有位客人，他在樓下等你。」確定Thomas已經起身沒有賴床後，Alfred才離開。

張開眼睛，Thomas還記得剛剛那些鮮明的影像，原來只是在作夢，不是真的，他還記得夢裡的內容，他從沒做過這種夢，可能是昨天的事勾起他的回憶。

是不是有個世界，就像他夢裡一樣，沒有悲劇，一家人快樂的過日子？或者被留下來的不是年幼的孩子？留下來的人總是要承擔失去的痛。

梳洗後下樓，Thomas在餐桌旁見到他的〝客人〞。

「Superman是來宣讀我的判決嗎？」Thomas坐在Clark的對面享用Alfred端來的午餐。

Clark似乎不知道要怎樣開口，他看了一下坐在主桌的Bruce。

Bruce拿了桌上應該是點心的餅乾送進嘴裡，直到把食物都吞下肚後，他才開口：「Justice League不會給你信任，也不會監禁你，雖然會監控你，但除非你犯罪，我們才會逮捕你，把你送進監獄裡。」Bruce轉頭看著Thomas，「你不能殺人，像昨晚那樣私自行動也不行！我們不會要求你協助，你也不能扯後腿！」

「這算什麼？在這地球的生活公約？」Thomas覺得好笑的看著Bruce，「如果我不同意呢？」

「不需要你同意，只要你要犯罪事實，我們就會逮捕你！」Bruce冷淡的說。

「讓我頂著這張臉受審？」Thomas好奇Bruce會怎樣讓他這張跟他一樣的臉受審。

「對！」Bruce不想多說。

「好吧，那我不會讓你們抓到我的犯罪事證的！」Thomas把剩下的空盤推到旁邊，也拿了桌上的餅乾。

「等一下！」對Thomas不認同，但是Clark想了想卻覺得拿他沒辦法，Clark再次看向Bruce，但是這次Bruce像是同意Thomas的話一樣沒理他，所以他說：「你不能犯罪！」

「我不會讓你發現我犯罪！」Thomas再次強調，他看著正義凜然的Clark笑著說：「還是你要控制我的思想，讓我不再犯罪？」

這種事情Superman當然不會做，所以Clark只好說：「我會監視你。」

「請自便。」Thomas完全不在乎的說：「你要偷窺我洗澡、睡覺，我也沒意見。」

※ ※ ※

雖然Bruce說過Justice League不會信任Owlman，但是Batman開始會在事情上請他幫忙，多了一個人能讓自己省事Bruce不會錯過。

當Thomas要求多製造幾件Owlman制服預備時，Bruce也沒有阻止，Lucius則很樂意提供協助，他甚至參考了Owlman的制服幫Batman的做改進，也依照Thomas提供的設計圖製造了一些Owlman的工具，Alfred也在Batcave整理出空間讓Thomas可以放Owlman的東西。

而Justice League也會請求Owlman給予幫助，特別是在Batman正忙著沒有空的時候，他們不會讓Owlman單獨行動，但是集體行動時會找他，畢竟聯盟人不多，多一個人就多一份力量，特別是在需要思考的事情上，Owlman可以提供很好的協助。

以前如果Superman跟Batman意見相左的時候，因為大家都無法插手就只能看著他們吵架，現在Owlman會截斷他們的話，把爭執解決，雖然解決方式不一定是和平的，甚至可能是嘲諷，但是不管怎樣能解決就好。其他人曾經對於一個Owlman為什麼能有這麼大的影響私底下做討論，結論由Flash提出的：藍大個怎麼可能是兩個Batman的對手！對，Owlman通常都站在Batman那邊，所以可以想像Superman的壓力有多大。

Gotham的夜晚，除了原有的蝙蝠家族還會多一隻貓頭鷹在遊蕩，他們不會問Owlman要去哪，但是有沒有監控就是另一回事了，Gordon還問：Batman貓頭鷹也是蝙蝠的一員嗎？

除了那些Owlman的事外，有時候Thomas也會跟Bruce輪流扮演Bruce Wayne，通常都是Bruce不想去的時候，讓Thomas代替他。

※ ※ ※

看到那個喋喋不休的光頭，Thomas覺得頭很痛，不知道為什麼Bruce會覺得他跟這光頭會處的來？所以堅持要他代替Bruce來，就算兩個人都是惡棍也不代表他們能相處，他想如果是Bruce還有可能，Bruce可能會為了聯盟跟Lex虛與委蛇，但他不想。

Lex正在高談闊論兩個企業合作後的前景會是一片光明，Thomas則是一邊喝酒一邊神遊，原本他有稍微留意Lex在說什麼，但沒聽幾句，Thomas就不想浪費心力在他身上了，Lex說的內容全都是在吹虛，他大概只要想把Bruce Wayne哄的一愣一愣的，Wayne集團就任他搓揉。

「我說了這麼多，Bruce你該不會都沒聽進去吧！」Lex發現了Bruce Wayne沒把注意力放他身上。

Thomas用帶點醉意的表情說：「你應該跟Fox談的，我本來就對這種事沒興趣。」

「難道你不想讓公司那些股東刮目相看嗎！我可以幫你。」Lex的表情誠懇又認真，如果不是Thomas知道他的本性，或者他真的是個紈褲子弟，Lex的計畫或許有可能實現。

「只要公司能幫他們持續賺錢，他們就不會在乎這些！」Thomas假意的推拖，「如果他們之中有美女，或許我會把一點注意力分給他們！」說完還對Lex眨眼。

「我真羨慕你有像Mr. Fox這麼忠心的員工，我真想高薪聘請他到我的公司上班！」Lex嘆了一口氣說。

「沒可能，我敢保證沒有任何人會比我開給他的價碼更高了！」Thomas用誇張的語氣得意的說。

「我沒想到你是這麼大方的人，其他公司真的都沒有機會嗎？」

「當然不會給你們，他是最好的，值得這個價碼！」

「但是，不管價格多高，他依舊是看人臉色的員工，他不會想要更多嗎？」

「你是什麼意思？」知道Lex在挑撥離間，Thomas假裝不懂他的話。

「人總是貪心想要更多，大家都一樣！」Lex拿起桌上的酒，把話說的像隨意提點一樣。

「我承認我會想要更多的美女。」Thomas假意的笑了笑，「但是Fox會要什麼？」

「你給不了的東西，例如：更高的位置、更多的錢……當然這只是猜測，Mr. Fox這麼忠心想必對這些沒有興趣。」

「我必需說，如果他想要那些我也只能送他了。」Thomas順著Lex的心意讓自己看起來像想假裝豁達卻又不甘心的樣子。

Thomas的樣子讓Lex笑了兩聲，「你要多學一些，我可以教你！」

替兩個人的杯子倒滿酒，Thomas拿著自己的那杯跟Lex點頭示意，「那就麻煩你了。」

※ ※ ※

穿著Owlman的制服，Thomas站在大樓頂部，他沒有隱身在陰影下，只要有人在底下抬頭往上看就可以看到他，他在等人來找Owlman。

「我聽說Gotham除了蝙蝠外，現在多了一隻貓頭鷹！」Lex在Owlman的背後出聲。

「Lex Luthor你知道我是誰嗎？」轉過身Owlman用白色的護目鏡看著眼前的人。

「我不知道你是誰，但是我出獄後聽到一個很有趣的傳聞…」Lex一樣是胸有成足的表情，「在我入獄的那段時間，出現了一個自稱是另一個世界的Lex Luthor，而且Justice League還跟他合作。」

Lex頓了一下，但是Owlman沒有反應，所以他繼續說：「我很好奇，為什麼Justice League會跟Lex Luthor合作？他們為了什麼事合作？」

「你的結論呢？」Owlman冷淡的問。

「所以你是另一個世界的Batman嗎？」Lex反問：「你跟他品味滿像的，都是打扮成怪物嚇人。」

「是又怎樣？」

「如果另一個世界的Lex Luthor可以跟Justice League合作，或許我也可以跟你合作？」

「為什麼我要跟你合作？」

「你也可以找Justice League合作，但我假定你不喜歡他們，否則你不會到這棟大樓等我，我住的這棟飯店。」

「你還沒有問我合作的條件。」

「如果不是雙方都有利，你又怎麼會來找我？」

「你很聰明，我喜歡跟聰明人談話！」Lex的話讓Owlman勾起嘴角。

「下樓吧，繼續站在這裡，等一下那隻蝙蝠來找碴！」Lex領著Owlman到他的房間。

Lex倒了兩杯威士忌，一杯放在桌上，一杯自己坐在沙發上享受，沒招呼Owlman坐下或喝酒。

Owlman稍微環顧整個總統套房後，沒理會Lex放在桌上的酒，但是他在Lex身旁的沙發坐下。

「你的名字呢？不會也是Batman吧？你看起來像隻貓頭鷹。」

「Owlman。」發現Lex不打算先開口，所以Owlman自己先問：「你不好奇，為什麼另一個世界的你會跟Justice League合作嗎？」

「不，我很好奇為什麼他會這樣做，他應該信任自己，而不是去找Justice League。」雖然嘴上說好奇，但是Lex沒表現出好奇心，「也很好奇你會找我，不是去找Batman？」

沒理會Lex的言不由衷，Owlman把早已經盤算好的話說出來：「因為那世界跟這裡相反。」

Lex思考了一下Owlman的話後，忍不住笑出來，「所以那個世界的Superman是公認的惡人？」對著Owlman說：「你也是？我才是正義的一方？」

「對，但是我們幾乎掌控了世界！」Owlman狠狠的潑了Lex一桶冷水，他笑著說：「是你輸了。」

Owlman的話讓Lex沉下臉。

「是正義或邪惡根本無所謂，重點是誰輸誰贏？世界一直都是〝成者為王，敗者為寇〞。」Owlman感興趣的看著Lex的表情。

「所以你想要繼續掌控這世界？」Lex重新擺出優越者的姿態，「那要問過我同不同意！」

「如果Justice League不存在，那這世界就任我為所欲為。」Owlman調整一下坐姿，認自己更舒適，「但是我對世界不感興趣，我只想要Gotham。」

知道Batman最執著Gotham，所以Owlman也執著Gotham的話Lex不意外，但是…「這世界的Gotham跟你在乎的並不是同一個。」

「你難道不希望自己擁有更多嗎？」Owlman反問。

Owlman的話讓Lex大笑，「只要是Gotham就好嗎？你跟Batman一樣有毛病！」

「你對Superman的執著也不遑多讓！」面對Lex的嘲笑Owlman完全不以為意，「我已經開出我的條件，那你要什麼？」

「Justice League不存在後，需要什麼我會自取。」Lex掛著輕蔑的笑容說

「所以現在的問題就是Justice League。」Owlman回以同樣的笑容，「我假設你已經把所有能用的人，能試的方法都試過了？」

Lex不置可否，等著Owlman繼續說。

「如果真是這樣，我認識一些人可以幫助你對付Justice League。」

「你那世界的人。」Lex看著Owlman點頭，「有什麼原因，讓他們沒辦法像你一樣過來這世界？」

「穿越的儀器是Lex Luthor設計的，我來到這裡是意外，但是我的手上有理論，給你理論你可以做出機器吧？還是你已經有類似的機器？」

「把理論給我看。」

Lex伸手要Owlman把理論給他，但Owlman站起來，打開房間的落地窗，丟下一句：「我會再拿來。」然後就從陽台一躍而下。


	10. Chapter 10

在空中滑行一段後，Owlman收起披風落在離Lex居住的飯店有一段路的大樓。夜晚還很長，但他沒有要繼續待在外面，跟Lex交鋒他需要多一些準備，所以他直接回到Batcave，打算梳洗過後就要上床休息。

『Superman呼叫Owlman，請上來Watchtower！』通訊器的私人頻道忽然響起。

「我想休息。」

『你不會希望我開公共頻道談這件事的！』

「我不知道Superman還會威脅人？」Owlman把解開的制服扣回去，然後把自己傳送到Watchtower。

Owlman一踏上Watchtower，就看到一個臉色凝重的Superman，他沒有看到其他人，不確定是剛好Superman值班還是他特別上來找Owlman談。

「不要跟Lex Luthor有任何牽扯！」Superman慍怒的說。

「我知道我沒有隱私權，但是我不知道Superman真的會竊聽別人的對話。」

沒理會Owlman的嘲諷，Superman只是再重複一次，「不要跟Lex Luthor有任何牽扯！」

「我沒有任何犯罪事實。」面對Superman的怒氣，Owlman不為所動，「你不能限制我做任何事！」

「我知道你跟Lex Luthor在計畫什麼！」Superman用生冷的口氣說。

「我沒有言論自由嗎？如果你沒有證據，就不能定我的罪！」

「大家好不容易才相信你，你不要失去大家的信任。」

「我是Owlman！」Owlman冷淡的說：「我幫助你們，不代表我會變成英雄，我不在乎也不需要你們的信任。」說完後，他沒理會Superman是否還想說什麼，就直接離開Watchtower。

※ ※ ※

Thomas享用完他遲到的早餐後，Alfred在收拾碗盤時，跟Thomas提出他的困惑：

「Master Thomas你昨天是否跟Mr. Luthor說了什麼？Mr. Luthor一大早就邀請Sir一同討論公司的合作。」

沒料到Lex動作那麼快，Thomas愣了一下，「所以Bruce去赴約了？」

「是的，因為昨天是你代替Sir去，所以我想今天應該他去比較公平。」感覺事有蹊翹的Alfred問：「昨天你們談了什麼事，需要你親自今天去赴約嘛？」

「不，沒有。」

Alfred沒有繼續追問，這件事就這樣擱下，沒多久Bruce回來後也沒有說他跟Lex說了什麼，Thomas也沒問，一直到晚上，Bruce換上Batman的裝備準備出門。

「我跟Lex說只要Fox想要，我隨時可以把公司送他，因為我懶的管理公司！」Bruce突然對著Thomas說。

Thomas頓了一下後，忍不住笑出來，「他一定覺得〝Bruce Wayne〞沒救了。」

「我不想浪費時間在他身上。」Bruce揚起嘴角，「但是你想做什麼隨你…」

※ ※ ※

不知道是因為被〝Bruce Wayne〞拒絕，還是什麼原因Lex很快就回到Metropolis，所以Owlman這次到Lex的地盤來找他。Owlman站在Lex公寓的陽台，他沒有敲門或踹門，只確定了監視器確實有在運作後，就等著Lex自己出現。

等了一段時間，Owlman考慮要不要觸動警報器，讓他不用繼續等待，不過Lex在他執行計畫前，就來把人帶進屋子。

這次Lex沒停留在房間，他把人帶到底下公司的實驗室。

Owlman把準備好裝有資料的儲存器交給他。

「你確定它沒有問題嗎？」Lex翻看一下儲存器後，才把它放進電腦裡。

「應該是，那不是我的專長。」為了避嫌Owlman沒對旁邊的機器多看，他站在Lex身後看著電腦螢幕。

Lex安靜的看了一會兒，然後發出讚嘆聲：「我從沒有過這種想法，這不僅可以定位其他的平行世界，還可以任意穿越，但是只能單次移動，我可以把它改成可以維持一段時間的雙向通道！」然後Lex埋頭開始修改理論，設計機器。

「需要多久才能完成？」Owlman看著寫滿公式的螢幕。

「我修改完成後就可以製造了，這裡的設備很齊全。」 話說完沒多久，Lex就離開電腦換成操作那些機器。

Lex把一個個製作出來的零件拼奏成儀器，但是機器的樣子卻跟之前的不一樣。

「這跟我看過的樣子差很多。」

「機器配合理論修改，所以會不一樣。」Lex鎖上最後一顆螺絲後，把機器的螢幕轉向Owlman的方向，「你的世界是哪一個？」

Owlman看著螢幕上那些讓人眼花撩亂的地球，有些因為演化的關係沒有出現高等文明，所以陸地一片翠綠；還有不知道是停留在冰河時期還是什麼原因，整個世界被冰封一片雪白，平行世界太多要找出特定的不容易，但是Owlman曾經查看過其他地球，特別是現在這一個，所以他知道自己所屬的那個世界跟這裡相去不遠。

沒說話，Owlman讓螢幕上的選項指著他待過的地球。

看著螢幕上的地球，Lex忽然說：「對了，既然你那個世界，Justice League去過了，那現在是誰在掌控那個地球？」他斜眼看著Owlman，想看出Owlman的反應。

這個問題，Owlman不曾問過其他人，也不曾查過Justice League或Batcave的電腦，他知道事情一定是完善解決。

Batman沒有說他怎麼追上來的，但是他不可能讓Flash打開通道那太危險，他可能騙Quick來打開，所以當事情結束後，Crime Syndicate只剩下Utraman、Superwoman、Power Ring不會是Justice League的對手，他們可能被送進監獄，剩下的Made Men一定鳥獸散了。

「有Justice League的協助，如果Lex Luthor想的話，那就是他。」或許打敗Crime Syndicate的聲望會讓Lex可以選上總統，如果他想的話，「你想跟他分享那個世界？」

「我會先跟他談過再做決定。」Lex按下啟動鍵。

被啟動的機器開始加速運動，然後一個不規則的通道慢慢形成，Lex成功了。

「對另一邊你比較熟悉，你先請。」Lex對Owlman擺出邀請的動作。

「我不知道另一端是哪裡，很有可能我一踏出去就被逮捕。」Owlman不為所動的看著Lex，「你這張臉在那世界有很大的聲望，你應該先進去。」

「我們一起？」Lex打量通道的大小。

「不，我不打算過去。」Owlman扔出捏在手上的夜梟鏢。

沒有防備的Lex狼狽的閃過，但是Owlman的目標不完全是他，他身後的機器也是目標之一。

被擊中的機器產生火花，然後引起一場小爆炸。

「你在做什麼！」Lex怒吼，他想要搶救機器，但是爆炸過後機器很不穩定，早先開啟的通道也開始扭曲，讓他無法靠近。

Owlman冷靜的看著機器燃燒，「雖然沒有實驗過，但是它可能會產生一個小黑洞，吞噬這裡。」

Lex發現就像Owlman說的，通道開始縮小，然後周遭的光線開始扭曲，被吸入黑洞裡，他沒浪費時間去咒罵Owlman，直接火速逃離實驗室。但是Owlman沒有移動半吋，他無視身旁的地板開始崩塌，就這樣站著。

「你的腦子果然有問題！」

Owlman只看到眼前忽然一片黑，然後人就在大樓外面飄著，有個人毫不費力的單手抓著他。

忽然出現的人讓Owlman愣住，「Utraman…」他還來不及思考，Justice League的人就出現，把他們兩個人團團圍住。

-Fin-


End file.
